A Night of Drunken Frivolity
by Clarity Texas
Summary: Ginny gets intoxicated at a New Year's Eve party when she sees Harry walk into the party with a gorgeous blonde on his arm. She receives a mysterious letter the next day...the problem is, she can't remember much of what happened last night! Join Ginny on her quest to figure out what she did on her night of drunken frivolity. Rated M for later chapters.
1. What did I do last night?

**Disclaimer: **All of the creative rights belong to their original creator(s) and in no way are connected to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, or Warner Brothers. The author of the following Fan Fiction does not in any way profit from the story and is written solely for entertainment purposes only. Rights to characters and their setting is neither claimed nor implied.

Chapter 1

I woke up to a terrible headache. I mean I've had headaches before, growing up with six brothers, but this one was particularly nasty. I pried my eyes open, my mascara from the night before making this task exceedingly difficult. I sat up and cradled my aching head. My attention turned to my window, where my owl was waiting patiently. I stumbled to the window and let her in. She held out her leg. I fumbled with the parchment and rewarded my owl with a treat.

I decided to read my mail with a large glass of water and a headache potion. I unfurled the parchment and read the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I am so glad we decided to do this resolution together! I have wanted to do this for ages. I am glad you are giving me the courage to do this with me. I will swing by your flat at 9:00 and we can get started on our adventure._

"Shite. What in the world is this about?! And who doesn't sign their own letter? What in the world did I agree to?"

I glanced at my kitchen clock. It was already 8:50! I would have to figure the puzzle out in the shower. I shed my clothes from yesterday and stepped under the hot water wracking my brain for clues as to what the letter was about.

I went out last night. It was New Year's Eve after all. Lee Jordan had a rager party with George. I had made myself up, just in case I ran into Harry. I had way too much fun. I wasn't planning on getting drunk but it still had happened.

I was chatting to Luna and Neville when Harry had waltzed in with a gorgeous blonde on his arm. He instantly became the life of the party. I knew I should have joined the masses and gone over to him to talk to him, but I panicked. I quickly challenged George and Lee to a drinking game. One of the worst ideas I've had in my life apparently. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur.

I do remember Harry glancing my way as I made an ass of myself though. I scrub my face roughly, as if I can erase the memory.

Wait...what if the letter was from Harry?! Did I speak to him last night? I am never getting drunk again.

I rush through my shower and throw on jeans and a button up. I hate not knowing what I'm dressing for. There's no time to dry my long hair. I pull the red tangles into a ponytail and am working on drying my hair with one hand while I tried to conceal my hangover with makeup with my other hand.

I had just started putting makeup on when there was a loud banging on my door.

My hands were shaking as I opened my door. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw Luna.

"Luna! I am so glad to see you!" I engulfed my friend into a hug.

Luna didn't have time to chit-chat. "I only saw you a few hours ago, Ginny. Come, we mustn't be late!"

Before I know it, I am being dragged down the stairs and pulled onto the underground. Luna doesn't let go of my arm until we are pressed between two strangers on the subway.

"Right, so where are we going?" I inquire.

Luna looks at me incredulously. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Luna, I tried to keep up with Lee Jordan last night. I really don't remember most of last night. I'm just thankful that note was from you this morning. You know you should really sign your letters."

Luna quirked an eyebrow. "I really didn't realize you were that drunk! You are a good actress."

"Yeah well, I wish I wasn't. Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Luna's face lit up. "So you really have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"No, I really don't…" My heart fell into my stomach. She wasn't going to tell me.

Luna looked like Christmas had come again. "No! I want to see your face when we get there! It will be so much fun!" She noticed my ashen expression. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the rest of your night. We chatted to Neville for a bit. He is working on getting his doctorate, you know. Then Harry came in with a nice girl. She is actually a news reporter on the wireless."

I cut Luna off, "You mean he brought Ava Green to my brother's party?!" This little outburst earns the attention of several annoyed muggles.

Luna lowered her voice, "Oh, so you know her?"

I followed suit in a loud whisper, "No, I listen to her read the weather forecast every bloody weekday!"

Luna looks surprised. "Well I chatted to her a bit. She seemed really nice."

"So are they dating now? Is it serious?" I cut her off again.

Luna shrugs and pulls me to my feet. "This is our stop." We ascend the stairs into the cold grey morning. "I didn't ask if they were dating. It looked like they were at least very good friends though."

My shoulders sagged at this information. There was a time in my life where I ached for Harry to ask me out again. He was pulled into a deep depression after the battle and I wasn't enough to save him from that. He traveled for a while, I traveled for a while. We kept touch through Hermione and Ron but basically we drifted apart. Unfortunately my heart didn't get the message. Every time I saw him in person, my heart tried to jump out of my chest and my palms would get clammy. It wasn't ideal but I was dealing with it...at least I thought I was.

Luna took a turn and pulled me into a shop. My eyes adjusted to the light change and I took in a small reception room. Luna spoke to a lady behind a desk and we were ushered into a large room with chairs set up into rows facing the front.

We plopped into two chairs as I scanned the room, trying to figure out what we were doing. I leaned over to my mysterious friend and whispered, "Luna, you have got to tell me what we are doing here!"

Luna smirked. "You will find out soon enough, Ginny! I swear. Just wait for the instructor to get here."

I glanced around the room for clues. There were maybe ten other people in the room with us. All of them were female. I leaned over to Luna again, "Where are the men?"

Luna smiled, "I don't think they were interested in this particular class."

I mumbled a choice word and crossed my arms. I really hate being in the dark.

As I anxiously waited, a few more ladies filtered in. Some were in groups, some were by themselves.

I leaned over once again to Luna, "This is torture Luna - "

The door opened again and a gorgeous woman sauntered in like she owned the place. She walked up the aisle, her obnoxiously high heels stomping on my frayed hangover nerves. She had a thick head of dark relaxed curls cascading down her back. She had long dark lashes and fair skin. Her chest was large but not to the point of where it looked unnatural or slaggy. She had a red blouse tucked into a high-waisted pencil skirt, showing off her nice figure. Her fingernails were painted the same colour of her blouse.

She cleared her throat, "Good morning, ladies and welcome. I am your instructor, Sofia Love."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Was that her real name? I noticed Luna was staring directly at me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortable and glanced back at "Sofia Love."

"This course is going to meet over the next five weeks to teach you the very intricate art of seduction."

I now know why Luna was staring at me, waiting for my reaction. My skin is the first to betray me, changing colour immediately, making me look like a cherry tomato. I tried to hide my face in my hands. Luna was grinning from ear to ear.

Why in the world would I ever agree to this?! I am never going to Lee Jordan's parties ever again. I snapped myself out of my mental assault and tuned back into the instructor. She was glancing at me (probably wondering why I was now resembling a lobster).

Author's Note: This is just the beginning! I have tried for several days to find a beta reader. No one has messaged me back, so I got impatient and decided to post anyway. Please excuse any errors. I have looked over this several times but we are often blind to our own faults. If you or anyone you know is willing to beta read, please shoot me a private message! Thanks for reading!


	2. Seduction Class & The Kraken

A Night of Drunken Frivolity

Previously on A Night of Drunken Frivolity, Chapter 1, "_This course is going to meet over the next five weeks to teach you the very intricate art of seduction."_

_I now know why Luna was staring at me, waiting for my reaction. My skin is the first to betray me, changing colour immediately, making me look like a cherry tomato. I tried to hide my face in my hands. Luna was grinning from ear to ear._

_Why in the world would I ever agree to this?! I am never going to Lee Jordan's parties ever again. I snapped myself out of my mental assault and tuned back into the instructor. She was glancing at me (probably wondering why I was now resembling a lobster)_.

Chapter 2

"Over the next five weeks you will learn confidence, flirting, and intimacy. We will learn dancing, walking, cooking, and of course, seduction."

I leaned over to Luna, "Don't we already know how to walk?"

Luna smirked, "Yes, but not like her. Look at those heels!"

Her heels were exceedingly high. She managed to do it effortlessly. Even though she was standing on a slightly uneven wooden floor, she never wobbled once. I could manage small heels sober but if I wore her shoes, I would look like a newborn thestral. Not sexy.

For our first activity, Sofia Love had us change into black high heels (I wondered where they had come from) and had us walk around the room with books on our heads. I felt like an idiot. Every time I checked the floor to make sure I wasn't stepping on an uneven plank, the book would slide off my head. I don't even want to think about what this was doing to my hair. It hadn't looked great to begin with.

To my annoyance, Luna was picking this up like a pro. I hobbled my way over to her. "What are you doing that I'm not?"

Luna paused and observed me for a moment. "Shift your weight to the balls of your feet, pull your shoulders back." I made the adjustments. Luna smiled, "Good now tilt your chin up."

After we were able to walk around the room without dropping our books, we spent time dancing (still in heels). We mainly did club dancing. The dancing part wasn't that hard for me, once I got used to my new height.

Sofia cut off the music and lead everyone in a round of applause for all of their hard work. She then said, "Nice work, ladies. Next week we will be working on seduction and cooking. Believe it or not, the two can go quite nicely hand in hand. Wear your shoes to every class and keep practising!"

As Luna and I made it back to the underground, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the smudged window. I looked frightful. My hair was a mess, I was sweaty, and you could definitely see the dark circles under my eyes from my lack of hydration.

Luna turned to me, "So, what did you think?"

I turned to Luna, "Luna, I can't believe you convinced me to do that. And I think this class will be a waste of time. I really don't think I am going to seduce anyone."

"That's not what you said last niiiggghhhhtttt!" She sang-song back to me.

I sighed, "I told you, I don't remember what I said last night!"

"You were upset after your drinking game. We were chatting in the line to the loo when you said that you would do anything to just take Harry home with you and rip the buttons off of his shirt."

My face drained of all colour. "I said….that?"

Luna smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Anyways, then I started telling you about these seduction classes in London and you thought it was a brilliant idea. And we both agreed to go together since you were too scared to go alone. I think it will be a bit of fun."

I tucked a piece of hair back behind my ears, "It will be interesting. That's for sure."

I paused as the thought struck me, "Did I say anything to Harry last night?"

Luna looked pensive. "Hmm, you ran into him after you went to the loo but I wasn't close enough to hear what you said. He looked a little surprised though."

"Fantastic. Now I have to figure out what I said to him."

"You could go see him. He is staying at his old place...Grim Palace?"

"Grimmauld Place," I corrected her. "Yes I know where that is but I don't think that's a good idea."

My stop was next. I said bye to Luna and followed the muggles back into the light.

I got to my flat and took another shower. I then drank a liter of water and went about tidying up my flat. After much obsessing and worrying, I decided to see if Neville would be up for dinner. Maybe he could piece together information from last night.

Neville was available and at 7:30 I made my way to a pub in Diagon Alley called The Kraken. It had food and spirits - although I promised myself I would only have one drink tonight. The pub was pretty typical for Diagon Alley. Although it was a new establishment, it was housed in an old building with wooden floors, wooden bars, wooden tables. It was pretty dim lighting as well, so it took me a moment to spot Neville, the tallest man in the room. I kissed him on the cheek and slid in on the opposite side of the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Fine now, thanks. Could you tell I was sloshed last night because Luna couldn't."

Neville chuckled, "That's probably because she was feeling pretty good herself last night. Yes, I could tell you had a few."

I rested my chin in my palm as I studied the menu. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Neville snorted, "As if that were possible!"

"You're probably right," I conceded.

A barmaid appeared soon after and took our orders. Conversation drifted to his studies. Neville was apprenticing under a famous herbologist outside of London. I munched on fish and chips as he spoke passionately about his research. The material itself was not too interesting but his passion about the subject was somewhat infectious. I wish I had him for a professor when I was in school. Maybe I would be a herbologist instead of a quidditch player. No, I would probably still do quidditch.

He then asked me how my job was going. "Can't complain. The schedule is pretty reasonable, fans are great, and the pay is ridiculously high. Don't tell my captain, but I would pay for quidditch for much less money. Oh speaking of, do you want to come to my match this weekend?"

Neville broke into a grin, "I'd love to!"

"Great, I'll send you some tickets. Neville, there was something I wanted to ask you...did you hear what I said to Harry last night?"

Neville raised his eyebrows at something over my shoulder, "No, but you could ask him now."

Harry fucking Potter waltzed over to our table with a beer in hand and slid in our booth next to Neville! "Hey Neville, hey Ginny! Didn't expect to see you two here!"

A blush erupted on my face. I hoped he hadn't heard what I had asked Neville moments ago.

"Hi Harry! How's life?" Neville crowed.

"Good, I've been traveling a lot for work lately. I'll be in London for a few weeks though at least. Ginny how are you, I didn't get to talk to you much yesterday."

I stopped cramming chips into my mouth and reached for my drink, trying to remember how to speak again and willing my blush to go away (which definitely made it worse).

"I'm well, thank you."

Harry and Neville stared at me. Harry arched an eyebrow, "That's it? Tell me more. You're doing quidditch now, right?"

"Yes, I'm a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It's brilliant. We have a match this weekend if you want to come. Neville will be there."

Harry actually looked disappointed. "I have to work this weekend but I appreciate the invitation. Maybe I can come another time?"

Was he asking my permission? "Sure, that would be fine." I scanned the pub looking for Harry's gorgeous newscaster friend. "Where's your friend you brought to the party last night?"

"Oh Ava? Working, I suspect." Some bloke across the pub called Harry's name. Harry gave the man a nod and turned back to us. "I must be off. Sorry to interrupt your meal. It was nice talking to you both again. Please excuse me."

And with that he was off across the pub, paying his tab and leaving with a group of aurors.

Neville leaned closer to me. "Why didn't you ask him what you said yesterday?"

I blushed again, "Because I was worried what I might have said!"

Neville stared at me incredulously. "Come on, it's just Harry. You both were inseparable before the war."

I gazed down into my drink. "A lot has happened since then. There's this great distance between us."

"Well that was cryptic. What are you afraid you said?"

I gave a deep sigh. He was not letting this go. "Promise on herbology you won't breathe a word of it to anyone?"

Neville solemnly nodded, "I promise."

"I was speaking with Luna this morning and she said that in the line to the loo I told her….that I wanted to take Harry...um….home with me."

Neville started laughing. I panicked, "Neville you promised you wouldn't breathe a WORD!"

"I won't, I won't! Ginny, if you had said that, don't you think you would have woken with Harry in your bed this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. What a guy response. "Whatever. Let's talk about something else. Tell me everything else I did after that asinine drinking game."

Neville leaned back in the booth and put his hands behind his head remembering, "Well you did beat George but not Lee. At one point you were dancing with Luna. I think you danced with a few other people too. You started singing to the wireless at one point." He saw my face go pale. Singing was not a talent of the Weasley family. "Don't worry, a lot of people joined in. You weren't the only one. Then I apparated you home to make sure you didn't splinch yourself."

I felt genuinely touched, "Thank you, Neville. That was very thoughtful of you."

Neville shrugged. "Did the same for Luna as well. Speaking of, did you really go to that class she was talking about or was she just drunk?"

I buried my face in my hands. "Unfortunately, yes I went."

Neville looked very interested. "What was it about?"

I was getting annoyed, "Take it yourself if you want to know. I am not telling you any more secrets tonight!"

Neville looked disappointed. I gave in. "It wasn't as bad as you think it was. It mostly seemed like charm school today. You know, walking with good posture and dancing. Supposedly next week is going to get more complicated though."

Neville scoffed, "The way you and Luna were dancing you two certainly did not need any lessons."

"Good to know," I mumbled.

"Harry was staring at you two when you were dancing together. Ava was too, come to think of it. Well most of the party really."

"I really should never have asked what happened. I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that I put on a dancing show with Luna, that I sang to the wireless, and that I told Luna I wanted to rip off the buttons off of Harry's shirt and take him."

Neville almost choked on his beer. "That is NOT what you said a few minutes ago!"

"I was trying to downplay it. Drunk Ginny is an idiot."

"I don't know, I had a lot of fun with her last night."

"Hope you enjoyed it because I really don't need to get that messed up anytime soon."

We split the check and said farewell until the weekend.

I went home, shed my clothes, and fell into a deep sleep. Too bad I could only dream about Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I had two great betas come to my rescue since last chapter! Thank you, Stephanie O and Lady WhiteHaven for coming to my aid so quickly! Thank you, readers for reading. If you would like to make me smile, leave a comment.


	3. Pitch Black

A Night of Drunken Frivolity

Previously in Chapter 2:

_We split the check and said farewell until the weekend._

_I went home, shed my clothes, and fell into a deep sleep. Too bad I could only dream about Harry Potter._

Chapter 3

Today was my last match of the season.

I changed quickly into my quidditch robes. I slicked my hair back into a long braid and wound it into a bun. Coach Gwenog gave us a pep talk, we sang our anthem, and flew onto the pitch for the toss up. I turned to my family's box and gave a wave before we started, knowing I would have to block out the crowd from that moment on.

It was an exciting game on a cold grey evening. We were neck and neck against Lancashire. I got knocked around a lot and the referee gave Lancashire a penalty for cobbing. Lancashire had just slammed the quaffle into a ring when all of the lights in the stadium suddenly went out. I could only see a few meters in front of me. The referee blew the whistle a second before the loudest boom I've heard in my life went off. My broom vibrated beneath me and then I was knocked back a little bit by a large explosion. That's when the screams started. Fans started clogging the exits, trying to evacuate the pitch.

I noticed, Gemma, our seeker wasn't looking too well. The explosion had happened behind her. She was flying pretty weird. I quickly pulled my broom alongside hers.

"Gemma! You alright?"

Gemma slouched over a bit as her broom began to slowly dive towards the dark grass. I grabbed her broom and pulled her by her robes to my own broom. My leg was starting to really hurt. I pushed the pain out of my mind and flew Gemma to safety.

I landed with the rest of my team outside of the pitch. The scene was chaos. Healers were setting up medical tents. People were rushing about, trying to find family and friends. Aurors were roping the stadium off. I guess they needed to talk to everyone. My team mates pulled up Gemma and quickly got her off to a healer.

It was a bit hard to hear things. I suppose the explosion did a number on my hearing. Someone was yelling something. I turned my head and saw Hermione running towards me. There was soot on her face and her coat was torn. She enveloped me in a rib crushing hug. I put my hands on her back.

She was asking me something. I tried to concentrate. I pulled back to look at her face. Black dots suddenly took over my vision and the world went black.

I awoke in a sterile looking room. That's about as far as my thinking process got before a wall of paint slapped me in the face. I cried out. It felt like my leg was on fire. I looked down to see if it was still there. It was but there was a good amount of blood covering my left calf. I bulky grey object seemed to be poking out of my flesh.

A handsome mediwizard walked into my room. "Hello Miss Weasley, my name is Trevor. Looks like you have some shrapnel in your leg. You also lost a good bit of blood." He consulted a bit of parchment and then removed some vials of potion from a cupboard and starting lining them up on the bedside table.

I was biting my lip to keep from crying out again. My leg hurt so much!

He handed a large vial. "That's a replenishing potion. That should restore the blood loss." I tipped it back. I suddenly felt less weak. My leg still hurt but I didn't feel so feeble.

"Better?" He inquired. I managed to nod my head. "Next we need to give you a pain potion. Your adrenaline has worn off by now I suspect." He handed me a small vial next. I downed it quickly. My back and shoulders relaxed and the cold sweat on my forehead began to dry. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

A healer walked in. He talked to the mediwizard for a bit. "Hello Miss Weasley. Ready for me to fix that leg of yours?"

I nervously nodded.

"This shouldn't hurt. Lean back and try not to move." He withdrew his wand and pointed it at my calf. "Ferula!" I quick flash of light left his wand and sank into my leg. I felt a flash of pain followed by an overwhelming feeling of relief.

"Thank you," I managed to call out before he nodded and left.

The mediwizard turned back to me. "We should have you out of here within an hour or so. As you can imagine we are really busy today. An auror should be along shortly to get a statement from you. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Water would be great."

Trevor turned to a cup and filled it with his wand. "Be back in a few to check on you. Don't get out of bed till I come back!"

And with that I was alone. I slowly sipped my water and tried to keep from crying. We had all thought that the days of darkness and destruction were behind us.

A tear escaped down my cheek as the door opened. I jumped, startled. Harry entered my room in rumpled auror robes. I tried to discreetly wipe my eyes but I'm sure he saw it anyway. He pulled a chair over to my bed and took my hand in his.

I tried to smile but I just couldn't. "Hi, Harry. Thought you were working this weekend?"

"I still am. How are you feeling? I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I feel fine now," I replied, my voice a bit warbly trying to choke back my emotions. "They just healed my leg and gave me some potions. I'll be able to leave soon. Do you know what happened?"

Harry slowly shook his head, not breaking eye contact with me. "No, no one knows much of anything right now. We are getting statements from everyone and then we will have to dig through that information till we find a lead. Which brings me to why I'm here…" He trails off and drops my hand to go through a large file of parchment.

"Do you need a statement?"

"Yes, and I have to ask some questions. Where were you before the game and did you notice anything unusual?" He asks, holding his quill and parchment.

"I was getting ready with the rest of the team. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Where were you and what were you doing when the explosion occurred?"

"I was on the pitch. Lancashire had just scored a goal when the lights went out. The referee paused the game right before the explosion and the screaming started." I gave Harry a moment to finish writing before I continued. "I noticed Gemma, our seeker flying strangely. I went over to her as she lost consciousness. I pulled her to my broom and flew us both out. I landed, saw Hermione, and then I woke up here."

Harry's eyebrows rose. He continued writing and asked, "So you saved Gemma after the explosion and flew both of you to safety?"

I stared down at my dirty hands. "Yes."

Harry finished writing his sentence. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No, that's it really."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but bit his lower lip and shuffled his papers again. "I really hope you feel better, Ginny. Again, I'm glad you're alright. It could have been a lot worse. I would like to stay and visit but I have to finish this floor first."

"It's quite alright, Harry. I'm sure I'll see you around."

He stood up and patted my hand awkwardly. "Be careful." With that, he left.

I finished my water and cried a little bit before Trevor, the mediwizard, came back to check on me. "Ok Miss Weasley, feeling better?"

"Yes, much better."

"Let's see if we can get you walking." He helped me stand, his strong arm around my waist in case I should fall again. We practiced walking around the room. My leg at first felt like it was asleep. I guess it took time for the new blood to get flowing again. He then let me go and did a few laps around my room before he declared me healed. I signed some release papers. He told me to take it easy for the next day. No running for two days. If I was in any pain, come back and see him. I thanked him and he sent my hysterical family in to see me. They flooed me over to the burrow to take care of me for the night.

I never felt more safe and taken care of. Mum set me up on the couch in the parlour and fussed over me. My brothers took turns talking to me. Hermione hardly left my side. I think she was the most frightened since I had passed out in her arms.

Mum made a feast for dinner. She insisted I eat on the couch. She tried to spoon feed me but I reminded her that my leg was broken earlier, not my hands. I dozed off shortly after dinner.

I awoke to a bang on the kitchen windows. I jolted off the couch, wand drawn. I crept slowly into the kitchen. Early grey light filtered in through the windows. The bloody owl had flown into the window again. I sighed and opened the window for him. Dad was the worst at picking owls. I suspect he picks the one he feels sorry for.

I cooked breakfast for my family. I wanted to thank them for what they had done and also prove that I was able to go back to normal. My mum looked very shocked when she walked in the kitchen.

"Ginny! What on in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

"Making breakfast. Tea?" I handed her a hot cup.

I set down plates and divvied out food. I ate with my family, smiling and saying "Yeah," when I needed to. I really just wanted to be alone. I kissed my mum and dad goodbye and promised to owl them later.

I went back to my flat and tried to go back sleep. I kept thinking of all of the people who were hurt and all of the people that could have been hurt. I ended up going to the kitchen and taking a sleeping potion. I fell asleep sideways on my bed and didn't think till the next morning.

Author's Note: Huge shout out to Lady WhiteHaven who really really helped with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading.


	4. Bread Pudding

A Night of Drunken Frivolity

Previously in Chapter 3:

_I went back to my flat and tried to go back sleep. I kept thinking of all of the people who were hurt and all of the people that could have been hurt. I ended up going to the kitchen and taking a sleeping potion. I fell asleep sideways on my bed and didn't think till the next morning._

Chapter 4

When I awoke from a very long slumber I fed my owl, Athena, and went through the post. A letter from Hermione, a letter from Luna, a letter from Neville, and a letter from Harry! Quite a bunch to catch up on. Plus I had two Daily Prophet papers to read. I glanced at the front page and saw my pitch with smoke pouring out of the picture. I flipped it over and read the funny bits at the end instead. I didn't want to think of the explosion anymore. It was draining my spirit.

I read Hermione's letter. She invited me to a dinner party to celebrate my recovery. I rolled my eyes. I know she will be upset with me if I don't go. It is going to be Saturday evening at her and Ron's flat.

I read Luna's letter asking about my explosion. She asked if I still want to go to seduction class and if I am going to Hermione's party.

Neville's letter inquires after my health. He also said he is relieved I am alright. He even goes on a bit how he enjoyed my playing prior to the explosion.

I get out my quill and parchment to write back Hermione, Luna, and Neville before looking at Harry's letter. I let them all know that I am quite fine. I let Hermione and Luna know that I will be attending the dinner party. I also let Luna know that I can still go to seduction class Saturday morning. I really need to get out of this flat.

I open Harry's letter last. It is a short letter inquiring after my health, apologizing for not being able to talk to me more at the hospital, and informing me that he is going out of town until Friday morning. I write back a brief reply about my health and thank him for his letter.

I send off my letters with Athena and make myself look less like an invalid recovering from dragon pox. I floo over to Bill and Fleur's to visit my favourite niece, Victoire. I spend the day chatting with Fleur and following Victoire around Shell Cottage. It's nice to have something else to think about. When Bill gets home, he envelops me in a hug. We eat a wonderful meal. I give Victoire a bath and read her bedtime stories to give my brother and sister-in-law some time to themselves. Victoire makes me promise that I will visit again tomorrow (and I'm glad she makes me promise). I get her to sleep and go home.

The rest of the week passes similarly to this. I hang out with Fleur and Victoire. We play on the beach, build sand castles, collect shells, play dress-up, and draw pictures. It is strangely therapeutic, though I am by no means healed by this. I still jump at loud noises and have trouble falling asleep. But I do feel calmed by this simple routine. I was put on the path to being healed by my toddler niece and my sister-in-law.

Luna owled me Friday night. She told me to wear shorts and a shirt to class and to take my heels. Instead of obsessing over this cryptic message, I took a sleeping draught and put it off for tomorrow.

…..

I awoke and got ready for seduction school. This time I had time to make myself presentable. I put on makeup, fixed my hair into soft waves, tugged on nice black shorts and a low cut top. I put on coat right before Luna knocked on my door.

She too looked better than last time. Her hair was tamed back into a ponytail. She had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I grabbed my heels and bag and we set off for class.

When we got to class, my face drained of colour. Around the wooden ballroom were floor to ceiling poles. There were twenty of them. There were a few roles of poles and chairs had been arranged facing the poles.

Several other women stood chatting around the room. "LUNA!" I whisper-yelled at my devious friend. "What in the world are we doing?"

Luna smiled, "Pole-dancing of course! Muggle women do it to seduce men and exercise. Apparently it takes a lot of abdominal muscle. How are your abs, Ginny?"

Before I knew it, she was lifting up my shirt to see my stomach. I turned scarlet and batted her hands away. "They're awesome. I work out for a living. Now quit it!"

Luna just laughed at me. Sofia Love came in just then, wearing very very small shorts and a crop top. She was wearing clear platform heels that lit up when she walked.

"Morning, ladies!" She crowed happily. "Slight change of plans. I see you have all gotten our message. Today we will be learning pole dancing!"

To my dismay, this earned a chorus of cheers from everyone else. Must be a muggle thing. "Find a pole and let's get started!"

I found a pole next to Luna. We started out stretching. After we stretched, Sofia began to teach us moves. We started out by prancing around our poles. We had to hold the pole in one hand and step with these predatory high steps around the pole. Once we mastered that, she taught us a kick-spin. We had to grab the pole with both hands and fling our legs out in the air, spiraling down the pole. Luna was right. It was a work-out.

Next move was the run-hook. We had to take a bit of a jog to the pole, jump up the pole, grab it, and hook your leg around it, spiraling to the ground. It was like a more complicated kick-spin. This took longer to master. Sofia moved about the room, assisting the ladies.

The third move was the basic pole-climb. This involved grabbing the pole, hooking one foot around it, and shimmying up the pole with your legs. Some of the other women couldn't do it. I think at this point, I finally stopped blushing and started to feel proud of myself. Once we climbed to the top of the pole, we slowly spun our ways down. That bit was quite fun, really.

We put the moves together with a muggle rap song and performed a dance. It was a lot of prancing and grinding on the pole at first but towards the end we did more lifts and a pole climb (those who couldn't improvised with some more hair twirling and grinding).

We took a quick break and drank some water. We were all sweating profusely. Sofia came back wearing only a sports bra and shorts. We were learning belly dancing next. Some of the braver girls (like Luna) shed their shirts as well.

Belly dancing was not nearly as hard as pole dancing. It was still a work-out but it was quite fun. We learned basic hip movements, starting out with moving our hips slowly from side to side to the beat of the music. Sofia told us that our arms and hands should always look fluid. "Think like you are trailing your hands through a stream of water," she had told us. We then learned to do figure eights with our hips and how to draw circles with our hips. The trick to belly dancing was keeping everything fairly still and doing dramatic movements with the hips. I could actually see how this could come in handy.

We learned a quick one minute routine and performed it with music twice. Sofia told us all to give ourselves a hand. When the applause died down, Sofia informed us, "Next week we will be doing something very special. In order to build confidence being naked, we are going to do a boudoir photo shoot! You will need to provide your own lingerie. We will have accessories available for you to pose with. We will be meeting at a hotel here in London. You will get directions and a photo time when you speak to our secretary. If you would like to have a group shoot, let our secretary know. Great work today, ladies!"

"How do you feel about our assignment for next week?" Luna asked me on our way out of the building.

"It sounds bloody terrifying," I replied, "Do you already have something to wear?"

Luna thought a moment, "I suppose I should buy something new. How about you?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."

"Do you want to go shopping before we head over to Hermione's party?"

"Good idea."

We went home, ate, and showered. We met up again at a place fairly close to Diagon Alley but still in muggle London. Luna and I were having fun, picking out ridiculous and pretty things that I would normally never wear when Ava Green popped in to the very same shop. I had come out of the dressing room to show Luna an outfit I rather liked. It was a bright blue corset top with lace boy short knickers. My newfound confidence was suddenly shot when I saw Harry's "friend" standing a few feet away with a few silky things under her arm, staring at me! I'm sure she was thinking how ridiculous Luna and I were acting in a shop.

I was first to speak, "Ava! Hello. We met at the New Year's Eve party at my brother's, right?"

Ava closed her mouth, then spoke, "Oh, yes. I've heard Harry talk about you often...both of you. How are you Luna?" She finally stopped looking at me displaying everything. I took this opportunity to escape to my dressing room and pull on my street clothes and heels. I decided to buy the blue corset top and black knickers. Even if Ava did see me in it I guess more people would see me in it next week. Plus it made my hair look awesome.

I met up with Luna after bought my outfit. "Where did Ava go?"

"Oh she went to try on her things. She said she is coming with Harry tonight."

My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. I felt a huge wave of disappointment wash over me. "Oh. Ok."

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

"Yes, fine. Let's pop over to Hermione's. Maybe she needs help with the food or something."

We headed over to Hermione and Ron's flat. I really hoped this party would go smoothly.

Hermione greeted us in a frazzled state. Her hair was super poofy and she had a smudge of flour on her cheek. She was still in jeans and an old quidditch jersey of Ron's. "You two are so early!"

"Not really, Hermione," I gave my favourite sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek missing flour, "We are only 45 minutes ahead of schedule, but we are here to help."

"Thank you! Ron bungled up the shopping. I was busy cleaning the flat, so I sent him out to the market for just four things! That took him over an hour! It ruined my entire schedule. I started dinner an hour later than I originally planned." She lead us into the kitchen as she complained about her husband.

Then she went into leader mode. She proceeded to tell us what was where and what needed what. It took a good ten minutes to get her to stop talking. I finally shoved her into the bathroom and shouted, "We'll figure it out!"

Luna and I worked pretty well in the kitchen. There wasn't a ton to do, really, as Hermione had started most of it. I whipped up a bread pudding for dessert. Luna was cleaning up while I was working. Hermione came out of her bedroom, fresh and put together. She was quickly diverted by a steady stream of guests flooding into Hermione and Ron's flat. I finished the dessert and ushered Luna out with the rest of the guests. They were mostly Ron and Hermione's co-workers and friends from the ministry.

I insisted I could finish cleaning the kitchen. I was putting away a pan in a top cupboard when I heard a voice right behind me. I jumped a good foot, hit my head on the cupboard door, and wheeled around to see Harry standing before me in pressed slacks, oxford shirt, and a tie. I rubbed my forehead while he looked worried, "Are you quite all right? I really didn't mean to startle you. I came in to put this in the icebox." He held up a bottle of wine.

"Fine, fine. How are you doing?" I asked as I closed the cupboard door.

"Well, thanks. What are you doing in here by yourself?" Harry asked as he stuck the bottle in the icebox.

"Hermione needed some help, so I made a dessert and then tidied up the kitchen."

"I could use your help at Grimmauld Place! What are you making?" He inquired with a sexy smile.

"Oh I just threw together a bread pudding. No big deal." I said with a shrug.

Harry argued, "On the contrary, I think that is a big deal."

Ava, the blonde goddess, appeared in the doorway, "What is a big deal?"

I blushed profusely, remembering our last encounter. She probably had bought those outfits for Harry. I suddenly did not feel hungry anymore. "Nothing. Harry was going on about a pudding I made."

Ava smiled, "I'm sure it will be lovely."

Harry smiled back, "Yes, Ginny inherited her culinary skills from Mrs. Weasley."

Ava raised her eyebrows. "High praise indeed!"

I wanted to leave the kitchen but they were blocking the door. I couldn't stop thinking about them together. Her wearing lingerie for Harry.

I stupidly blurted out, "Excuse me, I have to go powder my nose."

I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I gave myself a mental peptalk and retouched my lipgloss. I pushed back my shoulders and stalked back into the party. Fuck. I guess I took a long time. Everyone was seated around a long polished table in the dining room. I slid into a chair (the only open one) next to Harry. Ava was on his opposite side. On my other side was some bloke from Hermione's office. I had met him once before...Henry? Hugh? Bugger. I can't remember his name. Looking around, Luna and I (plus Henry/Hugh) were the only single people at the table. Just perfect.

I immediately struck up a conversation with Henry/Hugh, hoping he would give me some sort of clue as to what his name was. I tucked into our first course and between asking Henry/Hugh a slew of questions I couldn't care less about, Harry could hardly get a word in edgewise. Henry/Hugh happened to love to talk about himself.

Hermione asked me to help her serve the main course. As I sat down again, the subject regrettably turned to love lives. Why couples feel the need to make everyone else also be in a couple, I will never know. Luna handled it like a champ. She played it aloof and everyone had no idea if she was or was not seeing anyone by the time they had settled in on me. I was not as lucky.

Henry/Hugh asked about my relationship status first. "And you, Ginny, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not at present," I replied whilst shoveling food into my mouth.

The smile on his face was unsettling. Clearly I had paid him far too much attention during the first course. Another couple felt nosey and asked me why I was still single being gorgeous and famous and all.

I shrugged, hoping they would leave me alone, "I suppose I don't like the idea of dating strangers. You can never tell who is a good person and who is a stalking fan. Plus sometimes these fans think that quidditch is what I am, what defines me. But I want something deeper than that…" I trail off in the middle of my sentence, clearly having said too much. I drink wine and hope that someone changes topic soon. Harry comes to my rescue...again.

"Speaking of quidditch, how do you expect the draft will turn out?"

I shot him a smile of gratitude and easily talked quidditch with Harry and a few of the other guests (purposefully not looking at Henry/Hugh so I wouldn't give him false hopes).

I helped Ron clear away dinner plates and then served my pudding to everyone in the parlour. Harry and Ava made room for me on the couch and I accepted, hoping to talk quidditch again. Instead he paid me about five compliments on my dessert. I thanked him but I felt a little embarrassed with all of the attention. I mean he had had dessert before. What was the big deal?

I collected a few plates and escaped to the kitchen when Hermione found me, cleaning up again, after dessert. "Ginny, leave those dishes. Get out there and socialize!"

I turned around and wiped my hands on a dish towel, "I don't appreciate you trying to set me up you know."

Hermione looked offended, "How is this a set up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Were you not hoping Henry or Hugh or whatever his name is would ask me out?"

Hermione sighed, "IF he happened to ask you on a date, I would be happy for you. His name is Hugh by the way - you've met him before. He's a nice person. But Ginny, I just think it's time to put yourself out there."

"I take it Luna hasn't spoken to you yet. I am putting myself out there. She and I have been taking seduction classes."

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. "No you're not! What are they about? Just sex?"

I blushed, "No! Dancing, flirting, and next week we are taking boudoir photos in lingerie."

Hermione beamed, "That's great, Ginny! I've been thinking to have some made and give them to Ron -"

I clapped my hands over my ears, "NO! NOT HEARING ABOUT THIS!"

Harry walked in the kitchen to observe me looking like a child, carrying a stack of dessert plates and tea cups. "What is she on about now?" He asked me with a sexy smirk.

Hermione pretended to be very busy wiping off her spotless kitchen countertop.

"Hermione was talking about taking boudoir photos for my brother."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he turned on the water. "Really? Those like where you pose about in your knickers?"

I smiled at Hermione's red face, revenge was sweet. "Yes but you can wear more than just knickers."

Harry handed dishes to me to dry, "Where's the fun in that?"

Now it was my turn to blush, "It would still look plenty sexy if she was wearing lingerie."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen.

"She is fun to take the mickey out of."

I nodded. "I wanted to get her back for trying to set me up with Henry...no wait his name is Hugh. That bloke who was too interested in my dating status."

Harry nodded and handed me a tea cup. "Yes quite awful of her to do so. Although I wager most blokes would be quite interested in the same topic, Ginny."

I blushed again. "I think I need to find someone who could handle being around this lot. It's not exactly an easy thing to do."

Harry set the scrub brush on the remaining dishes, "Hmm I think you need someone to talk quidditch with as well. I can't see you with someone who isn't a quidditch fan."

I rolled my eyes as I set the dry teacups back in the cupboards. "You're not trying to set me up with one of your mates, are you Harry?"

Harry dropped a dish in the soapy water before stammering, "No, none of my mates are really quite good enough for you."

I froze on my tip toes trying to process that statement before I lowered myself and began drying the saucers. "Thanks? I guess?"

Ava walked in and broke the awkward silence, "Harry, did you want to work on that project tonight? Dessert was lovely, Ginny. You should teach me how to do that."

Harry turned around and wiped his hands on his trousers. "No, I think we did enough work earlier. Do you need to go back to your office? Do you need me to go with you?"

"I need to fill in and read the nightly news. I'll apparate by myself, thanks. It was lovely seeing you again, Ginny." She went in for a hug. I hugged her back, surprised. She seemed to press her entire body against mine as she did. Her hug lingered.

"It was nice seeing you as well. You can pop over some time if you really want me to show you that dessert, Ava."

"Oh you're too kind. See you round." She turned around and left.

Harry and I turned back to the dishes. Now I felt like I should be nosey. "Why didn't you go with her, Harry?"

"She didn't seem like she wanted me to. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I just thought you would have gone with her." I thought for sure she would be wearing her new underthings for Harry tonight. Perhaps she was saving them for a special occasion.

Ron came into the kitchen. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Coming for what?" I asked as I dried the last saucer.

"For the game of course! We're playing reusable hangman."

Hermione split the guests into two teams. We all took turns guessing letters and coming up with obscure and difficult words to make the other team hang. It was quite fun. Hermione was on my team and I think that is why we won. Who else can compete with her cleverness? After an hour or so, the party started winding down and people started dispersing.

I said goodbye to my brother and sister-in-law."Thank you for having me over, it was nice to get out of my flat." I turned to tug on my coat and noticed Harry was pulling his on as well. He opened the door for me and we found ourselves awkwardly standing in the cold night air.

I broke the awkward silence. "I better get going. We start off-season training soon. We have to travel to some new pitch since...well…" I trail off in the middle of my sentence, not sure where I'm going with it.

Harry frowned slightly. "Right, it's been nice chatting with you, like always." He wrapped his warm, heavenly smelling arms around my small frame. His chin lightly rested on my head. I pulled away first, not wanting to get too used to his embrace.

"Talk to you soon, Harry. Let me know if you want me cook for you again." I smiled up at him through my lowered lashes.

He smiled brightly. Maybe this was working? I shook my hips slightly as I walked away to an apparition point, hoping he was staring at my bum. Maybe it wasn't that serious with Ava if he didn't go home with her? Hey, a girl can dream.

Author's Note: Thanks again to StephanieO and Lady WhiteHaven who helped me revise and edit this chapter! Next chapter will be the much anticipated boudoir photo shoot!


	5. Boudoir

A Night of Drunken Frivolity

Previously in Chapter 4:

"Talk to you soon, Harry. Let me know if you want me cook for you again." I smiled up at him through my lowered lashes.

He smiled brightly. Maybe this was working? I shook my hips slightly as I walked away to an apparition point, hoping he was staring at my bum. Maybe it wasn't that serious with Ava if he didn't go home with her? Hey, a girl can dream.

Chapter 5

I woke up excited for my day. I had a photo shoot in my knickers to get ready for. What was even more exciting was I would have dreaded this a few weeks ago. I got up and took a long bath, taking time to shave...everywhere. I slipped on my new black knickers. They were soft and slightly see through. When I turned around you could see just the bottom of my bum peeking out the bottom. I would need help lacing my corset so I stuck that in my handbag and got dressed in a simple green dress and my black heels.

I met Luna outside of the small hotel in London. It was an older hotel but it looked like it had a lot of charm. There were flower boxes along most of the windows, bordered by shutters.

Luna looked as excited as I was. We walked in together and were sent to two hotel rooms right next to each other. The class had rented out the top floor of the hotel for the morning. I changed in Luna's room so she could lace me up, then I put on a robe and went to my room. Luna and I had requested the same time slot so that we could get a few shots together. I met with my hair and makeup artists who looked very trendy. I told them I wanted long lashes, eyeliner, and a bold lip. I told them to make sure my lip color didn't look trashy with my hair. They agreed and set to work. My hair was curled into big slightly messed curls. It looked a bit like I had just had my way with someone.

My photographer came in. She was a bubbly girl, still young and enthusiastic about her job. She spent some time talking about what we would do and told me to tell her if I felt uncomfortable with her directions.

My hotel room had a massive bed with four wooden finials; a fluffy white comforter and pillow graced the mattress. There was also a large window with lace curtains. My photographer had brought some accessories: garters, riding crops, ties, men's shirts, gloves, and knee highs. We started off in just what I had brought. She took a few photos of me standing by the bed. My favourite pose was when I was leaning against a post with my hands above my head, holding the post. One leg was bent as if I was just casually waiting for someone. I took some more in different positions.

Then I got on the bed. I took some on my stomach, with my bum in the air and my legs kicking casually.

My photographer asked between shots, "Ginny, would you want to take some without your corset? You could hold that sheet to your chest. I think the white would look really good against your awesome hair."

"Sure, that would be good. I want to wait to the end though. This is hard to get back into."

"Perfect."

We took a few of me staring out the window with the lace curtains. She took a couple of just my legs in my black heels. I then remembered Luna and asked if we could go next door.

My photographer looked excited. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Luna's room was much like mine. She had a chaise lounge in hers though. Luna looked really awesome. She had a tiny black nightgown that tied in the front with a bow. She looked like she was a present ready to be unwrapped. She had black knickers similar to mine and black heels. Since she had such fair skin, she looked really good in black. Her hair was done similar to mine. She had super long lashes, blush on her cheeks, and a pink lip.

"Ginny, you look great!"

"Thanks, Luna. You look really amazing."

We moved onto the chaise lounge by the bed where the photographers posed us. I sat against the headrest with one arm along the back of the lounge and one leg stretched straight out. I had the other leg bent at the knee. They had me lean my head back so that my red curls fell over the chair. Luna lay on the other side. Our legs intertwined. Her head tilted off the end of the couch and her white blond curls almost touched the floor. We then took a normal one of us just sitting next to each other on the lounge with an arm draped around each other's shoulders, smiling.

Afterwards my photographer and I went back to my room. I changed out of my corset (with the help of my photographer) and put on a white dress shirt which I left open in the front. We took a few more shots with that. Then I got back into bed and tossed the shirt to the floor. I covered my front with a sheet. My photographer took several of my back and bum with me looking over my shoulder at her.

I then covered my breasts with my arms and took a few like that. I honestly felt gorgeous by the end of our hour. It was nice being complimented when I knew there was no ulterior motive. When our time was up, I changed into my street clothes and got a late lunch with Luna.

I got back to my flat, happy and slightly exhausted. I went through the post and found a letter from Ava. It was asking if I was serious about giving her cooking lessons. I wrote her back that she could pop over tonight if she wasn't busy.

I set out cleaning my flat. It had been neglected while I was recovering. I was scrubbing the tub when Athena flew in, proffering her leg. I untied the parchment and rubbed her chin while I read a reply from Ava.

Ginny,

I would love to pop by! You are so kind to have me over. I will bring supplies.

See you soon!

Ava Green

I finished cleaning the flat and changed into better looking clothes. Ava knocked on my door at 7:12, her arms laden with groceries. It looked like we were going to cook a feast! I grabbed an armful of bags and after we stumbled into the kitchen and set our bags down, I was enveloped in a hug. She exclaimed, "Thank you so much for inviting me over! I really need to learn my way around the kitchen." She let go of me and said, "Harry clearly thinks very highly of you. I wanted to get to know you better."

I blushed at all of the compliments. "Thanks! No problem really." I tied an apron around myself and offered her an extra.

She slipped it over her expensive looking dress. "Could you tie it in the back please?"

"Uh, sure." I stepped behind her and tied the strings. "Are you really going to cook in heels?" I asked. I looked at my own bare feet.

"Oh sure, I guess I'll take them off." She put them in my living room and came back as I put some items in the ice box. " I thought we could start simple with Italian food? Anything besides take away all the time is great."

I showed her spells for making pasta and marinara sauce. I showed her how to pack and bake meatballs. I showed her how to halve, butter, and garlic bread. I showed her how to make my bread pudding dessert. She seemed interested in everything and asked almost as many questions as Hermione.

We popped open the bottle of sweet wine she brought over and enjoyed our efforts. She talked about work and I realized that she really was a nice person. Ava was very interested in current affairs and she was a bit of a humanitarian. She loved to travel and meet new people; naturally she had some awesome stories. I think my favourite story she told was when she and some other ministry girls started a fund for orphan witches and wizards to attend school. After the war, there were far too many young children left without a family to provide schooling. The Holyhead Harpies supported a similar charity. We raised money for the advanced education for young witches.

We stretched out on my couch after we polished off dessert. We drank more wine and talked about her adventures. She grew up moving around a lot. Her mum raised her by herself and had to move often to find new work. I was surprised when she put her arm behind me on the back of my couch but she did it so naturally I soon forgot about it. She made a joke about something and I laughed. All of a sudden, Ava's lips were pressed against mine. Her arms were wrapped around me. Her lips were soft and sweet but they weren't Harry's. I pulled away….very confused and surprised.

I pulled away confused, "Whoa, Ava. I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Ava turned red. "I'm so sorry! I thought you liked me."

I felt like a git. "I do like you but just as a friend. You're gorgeous but I've always been into guys."

Ava looked disappointed. "Oh. I thought you were into girls the night I first saw you on New Year's Eve. You were dancing with that lovely blonde girl...Luna, right?"

"Sorry, I was trashed. Luna and I are good friends, but just friends. I'm really sorry about all of this. I actually thought you and Harry were dating!"

She started laughing. "You thought I would be dating Harry?! Ginny, it's pretty clear that he has eyes only for you. He was staring at you all night on New Year's. And he followed you into the kitchen at Hermione's to help you with the dishes! Plus we just work together. He works in the aurors' Public Liaison Office and I work for the Wizarding Wireless Network. We have to work closely together, and we became friends along the way."

I took a moment to process this information and then blurted, "If he likes me so much, why hasn't he asked me out?"

"Ginny, you may not realize this but it is intimidating to ask you out. You are gorgeous and famous. That's why I jumped at your offer to give me a cooking lesson."

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked suspiciously.

"With a microwave, yes. You really did help me. Maybe it will help me get another girl." She said with a wistful smile.

She stood up and collected her shoes and bag. "I'd better be off before I embarrass myself further. And give Harry some time. I think he doesn't have a ton of confidence. Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks, Ava. I had fun, minus the awkward bit."

"Sorry 'bout that. See you around!"

I cleaned up and went to bed, my mind still reeling. That explained her lingering hug and her compliments. I'm surprised Harry didn't correct me...although I had never outright asked if he and Ava were dating. I suppose I should have.

The next day I didn't do a lot. Mum had invited me to the burrow for dinner. I hadn't been since the accident and Mum had been bugging me to visit more. I helped her cook, and Luna, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, and Victoire popped over to eat. We ate and chatted a good bit.

After dinner was cleared, Luna and I went out in the garden so I could tell her what happened with Ava.

"You'll never guess what happened, Luna! I had Ava over to show her some recipes. After we ate dinner, we were talking on my couch and drinking wine. I looked up and suddenly her lips were on mine and she was holding me."

Luna's jaw dropped open. "How was it?"

"Awkward! I mean her lips were super soft but they just weren't Harry's. You know?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "I think you are very into him. You should use your seduction techniques and get him into bed."

I smiled. "Maybe I will now that I know he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Author's Note: Shout out to my betas who edited this chapter super fast! Thank you Lady WhiteHaven and StephanieO! I hope you enjoyed the first twist!


	6. Threat

A Night of Drunken Frivolity

Previously in Chapter 5:

_"Awkward! I mean her lips were super soft but they just weren't Harry's. You know?"_

_Luna smiled knowingly. "I think you are very into him. You should use your seduction techniques and get him into bed."_

_ I smiled. "Maybe I will now that I know he doesn't have a girlfriend."_

Chapter 6

Monday morning rolled around and I actually read all of The Daily Prophet, not just the funny bits in the back. It did nothing to ease my anxiety. Reading the articles were like throwing fire whisky on a candle - it only made things worse.

Apparently the explosion was being claimed by a group of Death Eaters who were against women playing quidditch! How archaic. The article said that the aurors were now looking into this matter further.

The article went on to recap the same information I already knew. The explosion caused major damage to about 25% of the stadium. Several witches and wizards were hurt but due to the quick actions of medi witches and ministry police, only four were killed.

I wondered what Gwenog would say about the attack. I shuffled my post and saw a letter written from her with Harpies seal on it.

Dear Miss Weasley,

Your presence is required for a mandatory safety meeting on Monday, 25 January, at 2:00. This concerns the recent explosion at the last match of the season. You are to report to the auror offices at the Ministry of Magic for further instructions.

Failure to attend this meeting will result in suspension from the team in addition to penalties withdrawn from your pay.

Regards,

Holyhead Harpies Management

"They certainly aren't messing around. Suspension and pay penalties," I muttered to myself.

I ate lunch and got dressed to go to the Ministry of Magic. I wore a tight black jumper with a red skirt and my black heels. I threw on my robes and touched up my lipstick. I tossed some floo powder in my fire and stepped out into the ministry lobby.

As camera flashes exploded in front of my eyes I congratulated myself for dressing up. I stuck a hand on my hip and posed for a few seconds while reporters screamed my name and asked me a bunch of questions I could not answer even if I wanted to.

I smiled and said, "Sorry, I have to go to a meeting," and stalked off to the lifts. I selected level two and almost collided with a distracted and very attractive Harry. I loved the way he looked in his auror robes.

"Beg your pardon," he started, but when he noticed it was me, he gave me a quick hug.

"Hey, Ginny! You're here for the meeting, I suspect?"

"Yes, can you point me in the right direction?"

"Certainly. Go down this hall and it's the third door on your right," he gestured with a a file in his hand.

"Thank you. Are you going to be attending this meeting?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be right back. I was sent to shoo away the press."

"I ran into them on the way in. I'll see you in a few."

Harry stepped onto the lifts, and I went off to find the meeting room. It was a long and narrow room with a long conference table taking up most of the space. I slipped past a few teammates, saying hello along the way, until I found a seat that had a folder with "Weasley" scrawled on it. I smoothed my robes and sat down. I chatted idly with our beaters while my other teammates filtered in. A burly looking bloke in auror robes came in and plopped down at the head of the table. Gwenog walked in right after him and sat down to his right. A slew of aurors came in around 2:00 and stood at the front of the room. Harry wedged his way into the crowded room and closed the door. He made eye contact with me and gave me a small smile.

The burly man cleared his throat. I focused my gaze upon him instead.

"Thank you for being here today, ladies. My name is Auror Robards, head of Auror Department. The Daily Prophet has leaked some information this morning that made my morning a nightmare. I am sorry you had to hear about the threat from the newspaper. However our public liaison office is looking into this matter.

I looked over at Harry. He was reading a file and looked pretty frustrated. Poor guy.

"There has been a serious threat to all of you at this table. A very capable group of Death Eaters has claimed responsibility for the attack and has issued further threats. We take these threats very seriously."He shuffled some parchment and continued. "Although the attacks at the last match did not cause any fatalities, this group is capable of becoming smarter and getting lucky. Therefore, we feel it necessary to assign each of you a body guard until this matter is resolved."

I looked around the table to my team mates. They looked nervous. A few of them looked annoyed. I suppose those few didn't take this seriously.

"The women on other teams will be assigned bodyguards from the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. We feel that since the Holyhead Harpies is the only all-female team in Britain, you are the most likely next target. It would cause the greatest uproar if they could succeed in ending any or all of your lives. Since you are all at a greater risk, you will each be assigned an auror for a bodyguard. If you feel that you can not undergo this security measure, please talk to your coach when this meeting concludes."

Gwenog spoke for the first time. "If you have a problem with the team staying safe, we will discontinue your contract. I expect you to take this seriously. We need everyone back alive and healthy next year."

Auror Robards continued, "If you will open your folders, we have some things of interest…" He went on to point out the death threats, the known identities of the Death Eaters, and the proper procedures should another attack occur. 3:00 rolled around and we were just nearing the end of the file.

"And now for your assignments. The aurors will go stand by their Harpy they are protecting."

I tried (unsuccessfully) to hide my smile when Harry slipped behind my chair.

"Take some time, aurors, and talk to your Harpies. Tell them the rules and all. This concludes our meeting." He got up and shuffled down the hall.

I turned around in my chair and beamed at Harry. "Right, how many galleons did you give the guy you had to trade with?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe I just threatened to beat him up if he didn't give me you. No, in all seriousness I just requested you." He pulled out my chair so I could stand. "After you, Miss Weasley."

I walked out into the hallway. "I don't really know where I'm going."

"Right, come to my office."

We walked down a labyrinth of hallways and cubicles. He stopped before a door that had a gold plate with Auror Potter inscribed on it. He opened the door for me and let me walk into a small office with a desk, large chair, and two visitor chairs facing the desk.

He slipped around me and sat at his desk, gesturing that I should also sit. "Give me just a moment, please." He shuffled through some parchment in a different file.

I looked around the room and saw a large fake window on the right wall. "Oh you have a view!"

Harry was scanning a parchment and replied dryly, "Yes, you kill Voldemort and you get a small office with a fake window."

I chuckled. It was a view of a tropical beach. It looked too good to be true. "Does it change?"

"Probably. I am only in here for little bits of the day. Right, this is the one. Here are the rules for the bodyguard. Do you mind if I read them aloud? I need to have you sign it at the bottom saying you have read them."

"Sure."

"Right. Number one: Body guards should be within four metres of their protectee at all times." He continued, "Number two: Bodyguards must accompany the protectee in public at all times. In public places bodyguards should never be further than two metres away. Number three: Body guards will not intrude on private moments unless the safety of the client is at stake. They should remain in an adjacent room for the following events: while the protectee is in the lavatory or bath, during medical examinations, and during intimate relations."

We were both red now. I stared at Harry's desk.

"Number four, any disagreements between the protectee and bodyguard should be brought to the attention of the auror office. Refusal to follow any of these conditions by either party should be brought to the attention of the auror office."

Harry rummaged through his papers and produced a quill. "Any questions?"

I shook my head. "I'm just glad I got you for a bodyguard."

Harry smiled. "If you will sign here, Miss Weasley." He pointed to a line at the bottom of the parchment. He took the quill back and signed his name to the left of mine and dated it. He took out his wand, turned it into an aeroplane and sent it on its way.

"So now what?" I asked.

Harry consulted a notebook. "I have to finish up my last assignment for the week, if you don't mind coming along. I have a meeting to attend with the wireless liaison...Ava. Merlin this will be awkward, won't it?"

I blushed. "Yes, did she tell you what happened?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, she was pretty embarrassed. If she had told me that she was interested in you in the first place I could've told her your..uh...preferences." Harry was blushing now.

I smiled. He looked so adorable flustered. "Well let's find out how she is taking my rejection!" I stood up and followed him to the lifts. We took the floo network to the Wizarding Wireless Network in Hogsmeade.

Ava, looking tall and gorgeous as ever, looked quite shocked when I stepped out of the floo into her office. "Hi Ava, how are you?" Judging by her expression, Harry hadn't been able to fill her in our situation yet. "Harry is my bodyguard until the threat from the Death Eaters is resolved."

"Of course! You poor thing. This must be very difficult for you!"

I shrugged. "I'm quite used to danger. Plus it would be hard to slip one past the Boy Who Lived." I pushed Harry's shoulder playfully. He smirked and shook his head.

We sat down in Ava's guest chairs while Harry and Ava chatted about various news stories for a bit. It was pretty interesting to see Harry in this light. All business, all professional. Every now and then he would crack a smile or a joke, but he seemed to be very good at what he did. He talked to her about the attacks and explained what could be said and what could not be said. He took time to mention that further speculation on the attacks could put more lives in danger and scare people unnecessarily.

After they were finished exchanging information, we stepped back in the floo and stepped into my flat. "Right, now what?"

Harry consulted his notebook. "According to this you have your post-season work out now."

"Oh, I thought it was canceled for today. Oh well."

Harry followed me into my bedroom and sat down on my vanity table stool. I rummaged through my wardrobe and plucked out some cute practise clothes. I kicked off my heels and turned to Harry. "I'll just be in the loo, changing."

He nodded and looked around my room.

I changed hurriedly, tugging on tight black pants and a green Harpies shirt. I rinsed off my makeup and gathered my hair into a ponytail. When I stepped back in my room, Harry was making friends with my owl.

He looked over at his shoulder at me. "I've seen her before but I didn't know her name."

"That's Athena."

"From Greek mythology?"

I tugged on my trainers. "Yeah, she was my favourite goddess as a kid."

Harry stroked her under her chin. "Who was your favourite god?"

I smirked. "If you had asked me back then, I would have said Harry Potter."

Harry blushed beautifully and put Athena back on her perch.

I crammed a skirt, top, knickers, and shoes into a handbag and slung it over my shoulder. "Ready to go to practise?"

We took the floo network again and ended up in a large training facility. We usually trained at our own pitch but it was too dangerous for that. These types of facilities were usually used for the World Cup or semi-finals.

Gemma, our seeker jogged up to me. "It's no fair you get Harry. I have an ancient auror. Come on then, let's get jogging."

I looked back at Harry. "Do you have to jog with me?"

"Pfft, my auror is trying to keep up with me." Gemma replied huffily.

Harry scanned the indoor track. "If I sat down I couldn't stay within a few metres of you…Would you give me a moment to change?"

We walked over to Gemma's auror. He was old enough to be in Professor McGonagal's year. She was right. I was lucky. We sat down on a bench to give the old auror a breather while Harry went into a locker room to change.

He came out in some long shorts and a Harpies shirt. He had never looked sexier. I grinned. "Nice shirt."

Harry smiled, "I thought we should match," he turned around and his shirt read, "WEASLEY" on the back. "That and I thought you would be insulted if I chose another Harpy."

"Quite right." We stretched for a bit, then took off running. Harry kept up but stayed a few paces behind Gemma and me. He was either watching for suspicious activity or watching or bums...or both.

My other teammates looked sorely disappointed when we jogged past.

Gwenog got us started on crunches and drills next on foot. Harry did everything with us. Most of the aurors just stood around the pitch and talked. A few other young ones did keep up. We then gathered on the indoor pitch and listened to Gwenog speak for a bit. She made an announcement that in addition to our training sessions, we will also have a mandatory self-defense training. She told us that in the event of being captured, our wands would very likely be taken away and we should be able to defend ourselves physically. Our self-defense class would be from 9:00 to 10:00. Training would last from 10:00 until 3:00, with a 30 minute lunch break.

She concluded, split us up into teams, and blew her whistle. We mounted brooms. Our bodyguards mounted brooms as well and flew off to the perimeter to stay out of the way. Harry did the same.

We scrimmaged against each other for a good hour and went back to the locker rooms. A few aurors had checked it a few minutes ago. They stood awkwardly outside the door as we took showers and changed.

"My place or yours?" Harry boldly asked when I stepped out of the locker room. "Um...yours?" I said. I was curious as to what his house looked like now.

The last time I had been at Grimmauld Place was when I was a teenager. Everything had been grey and covered with dust. It looked much better now. Harry had gotten rid of the dust and cobwebs and had fresh, bright wallpaper over the walls. He had refinished the old wooden floors. It looked like a nice old house instead of a creepy dungeon for Sirius to spend his remaining years.

I followed Harry to his room on the third floor. It was a pretty good size room. The walls were green. He had a large four poster bed. I blushed because it looked very similar to the bed I had posed against with my corset. The bed clothes were a simple grey. They were pulled tightly over the mattress and tucked under some comfortable looking pillows. The walls were fairly plain; he had a mirror on one wall and a muggle painting of a forest. There was a chaise lounge at the foot of the bed with a pair of trousers resting on it. I sat down next to the trousers.

Harry rummaged through his wardrobe. "Right, you're wearing a skirt so I need to look like I'm worth your while."

I giggled. "Wear what you want, Harry."

He poked his head out of his wardrobe. "I want to wear nice clothes because if I play my cards right, you're spending the night." He winked.

"I have to spend the night to keep within four metres of you!" I laughed.

He pulled out a dress shirt and trousers. "Does this match? And I thought it was only two metres?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, that matches fine. And it's two metres in public!"

"Dreamkiller." He mumbled as he slipped into the bathroom to change.

He came out looking very handsome. I followed him downstairs to the long but narrow kitchen. Harry rolled up his sleeves. "Right. What horrible concoction would you like me to make?"

I smiled and grabbed a black apron off a peg by the oven and tied it around my waist. "I am helping, you know. It will taste at least decent."

Harry started calling out things he found in the cupboards that he had on hand. In the end we decided on making roast beef, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. We seasoned the roast and set that in the oven while we made the sides. It was very nice, cooking with Harry. We worked together well. He knew how to do everything which was a nice break from the males in my own family.

An hour later we were starving and the roast was very close to being done. Harry rummaged in his ice box for drinks.

"Do you prefer a bottle of wine or champagne?"

I was startled. "What are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating making the most of a difficult situation. We are in danger once again, but at least we are in this together."

"That would have made a really good toast."

Harry frowned, "Damn, should have saved that. Champagne?"

"Actually wine, I don't need to make a fool of myself like I did on New Year's Eve."

Harry pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Whatever, you were the life of the party. Your singing on the other hand…." he trailed off in the middle of the sentence.

"Yes, yes, I have many talents but singing is not among them."

"You and Ron both."

We plated our food and sat down at the large dining table. Harry poured two glasses of wine and offered one to me. "I thought of a simpler toast. To new beginnings."

I smiled as my eyes met his. "To new beginnings."

We chatted on and off for a while in between bites. His company was truly amazing. It was like eating dinner with a friend whom you wanted to take to bed.

We cleaned up the mess together. Harry piled the dishes in the sink and I set the scrubber brush on. It was close to midnight by then.

"Care to watch a film on the couch then?" Harry asked as he hung up a dish towel.

Even though it was quite late, I felt like a bunch of snitches had been released in my stomach. I was very excited. I tried to play it aloof, "Sure."

We walked upstairs to Harry's living room. It had two couches and two wing chairs. It had a large book case next to the fireplace. To the left of the fireplace was a muggle TV with some accessories below it. Harry flicked his wand at the fireplace and we had a nice blaze. "Do you fancy a butter beer? I have bottles of mead and firewhisky as well."

I slipped out of my heels and curled up on a couch. "I'll take a butter beer."

Harry popped open a small ice box that was built into a side table between the two wing chairs. He pried off the tops and handed one to me. "Right. What kind of film do you want to watch?"

"Something not depressing or scary."

Harry frowned in concentration as he stared at his collection.

"Got it." He slipped in a movie and joined me on the couch. He put an arm across my shoulders and pulled me into his warm side. I sighed contentedly.

I honestly didn't pay much attention to the film. He smelled delicious, like new parchment, wood, and cinnamon. It was very distracting. I rested my head on his shoulder so I could engulf myself in his scent. He lightly rested his cheek on my head and lazily rubbed my right arm.

We sipped our butterbeers while I tried to get my heart to stop racing. It didn't work too well, especially when I felt Harry's lips against my scarlet hair. I looked up at him. We locked eyes. This strong electric tension filled the room. I set my butterbeer down. I wrapped an arm around his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned in, I leaned in the rest of the way and our lips met with a perfect kiss. My heart sped up and I felt the snitches flying around in my stomach fly much faster. My hand moved up his neck and into his thick, silky, dark hair. His tongue teased my lips. I parted them giving him access to my mouth. Our tongues danced back and forth for a bit.

I'm not sure how long we snogged. At some point Harry pulled away, "I think it's time for bed." I pulled away and stood up, stretching my legs. We went back upstairs to Harry's room. We both walked in and stared awkwardly at the large four poster bed. Harry turned to me. "I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast. I'll transfigure the chaise lounge into a bed. You sleep in my bed."

"Harry that is not nearly big enough. We don't have to do anything else but you can share the bed with me. Or I can sleep on that small chaise lounge."

"Nonsense. You take the bed. I'll charm it to fit my legs. Did you bring pajamas?"

"No. Guess I wasn't thinking about it." I said, studying the floor.

"No matter. I'll find something for you."

He rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out an old Hogwarts shirt and some pajama bottoms. I changed in the bathroom, he changed in the bedroom. His shirt came down to my thighs. I could wear just the shirt and not give anything away. I slipped on the pajama bottoms and rolled the legs up.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Harry transfiguring the chaise lounge. Using his wand he moved it parallel with the large bed. He pulled down some linens from his wardrobe and began to make the bed. I grabbed one side of the sheet and helped him. As I tucked in the sheets I noticed the bed was slightly slanted. Not wanting to insult his transfiguration skills, I kept quiet. Once his bed was made, I pulled back the bed clothes to the large bed and climbed in. Harry walked over and tucked me in. My heart melted. I pulled him down for a kiss. "Remember if you want to, you can still sleep here. Just sleep."

Harry smiles. "Thanks. I'm still sleeping there though." He walked to the small bed and I tossed him a pillow. We chatted for a bit, talking of old times at the burrow mainly. We drifted to sleep at some point.

I awoke with a start in the middle of the night. I heard a huge thud on the floor.

"Fuck."

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Fine, just fell off the bloody sofa. It's like sleeping on a rooftop, it's so slanted!"

I sighed exasperated, "Harry, get your arse in this bed!"

Harry got up and dragged himself and his pillow into bed. He rolled over and teased me, "No funny business, Miss Weasley. I know I'm irresistable."

I smiled. "Go to sleep, Harry."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Thank you lovely beta readers, Lady WhiteHaven and Stephanie O!


	7. Dirty Talk

Previously in Chapter 6:

Harry got up and dragged himself and his pillow into bed. He rolled over and teased me, "No funny business, Miss Weasley. I know I'm irresistable."

I smiled. "Go to sleep, Harry."

Chapter 7

I awoke with a slim yet toned arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and snuggled closer into his body. Harry stirred and tightened his grip. "Morning." His voice was all deep and gravelly from sleep. "Morning." I smiled and turned around and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What time is it?"

I rolled over a squinted at a clock. "Bugger. Get up, we have to be at practise in fifteen minutes!" We dressed quickly and got to the pitch.

We had an hour of self-defense before we could get started on quidditch. Self-defense was held in a large white room with padded floors. With six brothers growing up I wasn't afraid of fighting. I had never been particularly good at it though, since they were always so much bigger than me. My go-to move as a kid would be stomping on their toes or punching their crotches. (I usually reserved the crotch punching for extreme cases. Nothing got me punished by Mum quicker than a howling brother holding his genitals.)

For this training, we were taught by a female auror, Elise. She was very tough and taught us loads of techniques for defending ourselves. She taught us how to break a nose with our palms, how to get out of a wrist hold, how to kick (and fracture if you did it right) a knee cap, and how to burst ear drums by clapping your hands over their ears. We mostly practised with our body guards. We practised the movements without actually harming them, off course.

After our self-defense class, we went to the indoor pitch and started practise. Harry worked out and ran with me. Gwenog introduced a new play and we spent the rest of the day learning it. When my feet touched the ground, I was glistening with sweat. We hit the showers and Harry and I went back to my flat.

Harry had to catch up on paperwork. I started reading the paper but I got caught up in my own thoughts before I finished the first article. Harry and I hadn't really discussed the snogging from the other night. I wanted to go further with him but I was nervous. Had we really had a first date? I'm not quite sure cooking with a bodyguard qualifies as bonafide romance.

Harry snapped me out of my day dream. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked what you thought about the Annual Quidditch Charity Gala?"

"Right, sorry. It seems difficult to screen every guest and media worker but I suppose it could be done? After all we do it for the World Cup, right? Plus I don't want to let our charity down…"

With all the madness of the last few weeks, I was really unsure if they would continue to host the gala. It was a great cause, each team raised money for a charity of their choice. We sold autographs, photographs, and seats at our tables to fans. Given the threats and recent attack, there were rumours that the event would be canceled entirely but others thought that made us look weak. The papers had announced that it would go on as scheduled this Saturday with heightened security measures.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think it's just the late notice that is getting everyone's wand in a knot. They have already started screening the press and wait staff. You didn't really answer my question though. Do you need a different auror so you can shop for a gown? Or I could go with you if you like. Although I really do need to pop over to my office, grab some files, and get a few things taken care of."

I nodded and thought about my seduction class Saturday morning. I still hadn't told Harry about it, and I wanted to keep it a secret. "Yes, could you set me up with someone for Saturday morning? A female auror, if possible? If I can get my dress that morning, I would have plenty of time to get ready for the gala in the afternoon."

"Sure, I'll ask Elise if she's available."

The week flew by. Harry and I snogged here and there, went to self-defense class, training, and made dinner together at either my place or Harry's.

Saturday morning came all too quickly. Elise arrived at Grimmauld Place at 9:45. I was finishing my makeup when there was a knock at the door. I slipped on my heels, grabbed my bag, and scampered down stairs with Harry. He was still in his pajamas with an adorable case of bedhead.

We exchanged greetings with Elise. I smiled at Harry. "Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"No, just be safe. See you this afternoon."

We both wanted to hug, but that would completely give us away. We thought it wouldn't be professional for either of us to admit that we were snogging each other while Harry was my bodyguard.

I filled Elise in on my schedule. She looked surprised when I told her about seduction class, but didn't say anything. We apparated to an alley behind the building and went in. I explained to the secretary that Elise was my friend visiting from out of town and she wanted to tag along. We paid for just one class, and the secretary led us inside. Instead of our usual room, she took us down a side corridor to a different classroom. The walls were painted red. There were several high tables set up in rows along the room. Each table had a stove burner and a sink built in them. There were a bunch of pots, pans, and utensils on the sideboard next to each table. I guess this was our cooking lesson.

I saw that Luna had beaten me there. I went over to stand by her table. I noticed that Luna looked very focused on something. I introduced Luna and Elise. I glanced down at what Luna was looking at - our boudoir photos were here! The photo on top of the stack was of Luna in her bra and knickers. She was sitting up against the headboard of the bed with her legs out in front of her, still wearing her heels. She had her hands above her, touching the wall and had a seductive smirk on her face.

Sofia walked over to me and handed me a parcel of brown paper. I unwrapped it and found my own photos! I flipped through them quickly, my hands trembling with excitement. They looked fantastic, even if they weren't moving! My favourite was when I was lying on my stomach in only my knickers. The sheet and my hair covered most of my breasts. My legs were kicking in the air, my feet still in my black high heels.

While I was staring at myself, the class had filled up. Sofia was at the front of the classroom speaking, "Today is our rescheduled cooking class! We will be learning about aphrodisiac foods for our first half and the art of dirty talk during the second half.

"Now there are several foods rumoured to put you or your partner in the mood. The first is the asparagus. In France, grooms used to be given three servings of asparagus on their wedding day so they could please their brides. They are also good calorie burner. We will learn how to to make sesame ginger asparagus today.

"Next is the almond. Almonds have been said to have an effect on women. Not only are they high in vitamins, they have a very pleasing aroma when baking. We will make roast almond chicken today.

"Basil is a very nice ingredient. Ancient Greeks used it to cure headaches. It also heats up the body and improves blood circulation. We will be making a lemon basil fruit salad.

"Oysters have been known to put men in the mood due to being high in the vitamin zinc. It raises sperm and testosterone levels. We will be making oysters as a starter.

"We are not making red wine but Italian scientists have discovered that a daily glass of red wine can increase your sex drive.

"Now for dessert! Chocolate truffles because chocolate is full of serotonin. Plus what's more romantic than feeding your partner chocolate?

"Right, you are already split up at different tables. Each table will make a different dish, and we will enjoy our lunch all together when we are all finished. When I hand your table your recipe card you may begin!"

Sofia handed us a card with the smoky almond chicken recipe. I was happy because I had never made this before. We read over the recipe and I went to the front of the room where the ovens were to preheat the oven before I started making the glaze. Luna started cutting the fatty bits off the chicken.

I read the next step. "In food processor, pulse almonds, bread, and pepper until finely chopped. What is a food processor?"

Luna and Elise looked around, unsure. All of these muggle inventions were confusing. What was wrong with just using a knife? I walked over to Sofia to find out. "Excuse me, Sofia. Can you show me where the food processor is?"

"Certainly!" She walked over to our side board and plucked a white box with a clear circular container attached. She plugged it in and kindly explained how to use it. We thanked her for her help and continued with our assignment. The rest was very easy.

We glazed the chicken properly, put it in the pan, and placed it in the oven. We cleaned up our mess and put our dishes back on the sideboard. We chatted off and on with Elise. By the time our chicken was done, most of the groups were either done or close to being done. We arranged the food on the front two tables, stacking plates at the beginning of the table. The final dishes were added and we filled our plates with delicious food.

We sat down on stools and began to eat. Sofia walked back to the front with a tall, statuesque woman who seemed to be in her late 50s. She wore glasses and a skirt suit. Sofia introduced her. "I'd like you to meet our sex expert, or sexpert, Dr. Gloria Rossen. Dr. Rossen has written five books over this topic and hosts biannual sexual retreats for couples. Please join me in giving her a hand."

After a few moments of polite applause, Dr. Rossen began to speak. "Thank you for inviting me to speak. Today we are talking about the art of dirty talk! Many people want to talk dirty but are afraid of getting it wrong or being rejected. I am here today to tell you that men love a woman who can talk dirty and who is comfortable with herself. Why else would they pay money on those sex hotlines? Why else would the pay strangers to whisper sexy words in their ears?"

I whispered to Luna, "Muggle men do that?!"

She shrugged, "Apparently so. Interesting."

Dr. Rossen continued, "A lot of times women get nervous before dirty talk. Something that helps is alcohol. Now I am not saying get drunk. Getting drunk gets you embarrassed. Drink a glass of wine. Take a shot! That can help you get some liquid courage.

"After this you need to start talking about things you like but keep it tame. Do this while you are still fully clothed. Mention it casually. Tell your partner something like, 'I like it when you kiss my neck,' or 'I love it when you play with my hair when we kiss.' It's innocent enough that you can say it anywhere and it puts a very strong visual in their minds. Men are typically visual creatures.

"When you do get to the bedroom, you need to be more graphic. I like to start by kissing my partner's neck and whispering things in between. You can also press your body against them while you do this. Start out talking by keeping it simple. You can compliment them or tell them what you want to do to them. It can be as simple as, 'You have the biggest cock,' or if you want to be a little bolder, 'I can't wait to get your cock in my mouth.'

I was blushing brilliantly at this point. Luna seemed unaffected.

"The next tip is to be responsive. If you've ever seen a dirty film, you know that women moaning get men hard and can push them over the edge. I'm not saying be that loud and dramatic, but make noises when they do something you like. You can do a simple moan, pull his hair gently, or tell him you like that. No one wants to be in bed with a woman who lays there silent and unmoving. Be responsive.

"You also need to keep expanding your vocabulary. If you tell him, 'Your chest is sexy,' night after night, it loses its effect. Be sure to switch it up. It's also helpful to talk about sex afterwards. Maybe while you shower together or go to sleep, talk about your favourite parts. It is also a good bonding experience for you and your partner.

"Lastly, there are several different types of dirty talk since there are several different types of sexual encounters. I made a handout that categorizes them and gives different examples that I hope you will find useful."

She pauses and hands a stack to Sofia, who begins to pass them around the room.

"So if you'll look along with me, the first type of dirty talk is tame. Tame is your basic dirty talk. If you have never done this before or if you are worried about scaring your partner with dirty talk, you need to start off with tame. I'll just read a few examples from each list. 'You've been getting me all wet,' and 'You're mine tonight, I'm going to ride you so hard,' are good ones to start with.

"The next type of dirty talk is called dirty. When you are ready to spice things up past tame, come to this column. What makes it dirty is the use of explicit words. 'Tell me how hard I make your cock,' or 'Fuck my pussy, I need it bad!' are good examples for this.

"The next type of dirty talk is called aggressive. It's important to use this only when you are both completely comfortable with dirty talk. Most couples use it to push them over the edge to climax. An example of this would be, 'Lick my pussy till I cum!'

Hopefully that gives you a good starting point. Are there any questions?"

I look around the room; most of the ladies are still staring at their hand-outs or are whispering to their neighbors. No one asks any questions though. We give her a round of applause, collect our things, and head out.

I invite Luna to go dress shopping with Elise and me, and she agrees. We go to a store a few blocks away. All three of us are slightly on edge; we have our wands up our coat sleeves and are scanning different directions as we walk. I doubt anything would happen in muggle London, but I can't be too careful.

Elise checks out the store as we wait outside. She waves us in and we get to relax a little. We are surrounded by three walls of lovely gowns. We start pulling things that catch our eye and I get busy in the changing room. I try on six gowns before I fall in love with a Greek style one-shoulder gown. It was dark purple, almost indigo silk, and fitted in the bust and had a tight band around my waist, making me look very slim. It gracefully fell away from the body and dusted the floor with my high heels on.

Elise took me back to Grimmauld Place so I could get ready.

I greeted Harry and ducked into the lavatory to style my hair. I had decided on a Greek style of tight curls pinned up with a three tiered ribbon. It was ambitious but I was fairly confident in my abilities. I charmed my hair into tight curls and pinned up sections one by one. I conjured up a three tiered ribbon head band and delicately tied it into place.

Harry poked his head in the door. "Fancy a bite to eat before we get dressed? It always takes them forever to serve food at these things."

I smiled. "That's a lovely idea."

We went into the kitchen and ate sandwiches. We went back upstairs and I put my makeup on while Harry shaved. I really loved watching him shave. He made a bunch of funny faces trying to get all of the hair off. He caught my gaze in the mirror and gave me a wink. I smiled and went back to my makeup. Harry stepped out into the bedroom to get changed. After I finished my makeup, I rummaged around my bag for the corset and knickers I used for the photoshoot. I undressed and slipped on my knickers. I wrapped my corset around my chest and tried to tie the laces myself. I managed to tie a colossal knot and got the strings bungled up. It was so tight, I could barely breathe. I pulled some pants on and wheezed out, "Harry, I need your help!"

Harry burst in the bathroom wearing dress trousers and a dress shirt, hanging open in the middle. His slim yet toned chest distracted me. I licked my lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can't breathe. Tie me please." I turned around and gestured to my back.

"What is this thing?" Harry asked as he went to work on the mess I had made.

"It's a corset. It's like an old fashioned bra." I could breathe a little bit better now.

"Is it supposed to be sexy or uncomfortable?" Harry untied the knot and began reworking the laces.

"Both I suppose."

"Hmm I'm glad I'm a wizard and not a witch." Harry tightened the laces and began to tie them.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm glad too."

After my corset was situated, Harry went back to getting dressed. I pulled my pants off and took my dress off the hanger. I slipped into my dress and heels easily.

Harry beamed when I came out of the lavatory. "You are so gorgeous, Ginny."

"Thanks!" I grabbed my wand and my small hand bag. "Shall we?"

Author's Note: Thanks again to my beta readers! StephanieO and Lady WhiteHaven! I will try to update soon.


	8. Deprivation

This chapter is for mature readers only.

Previously in Chapter 7:

_After my corset was situated, Harry went back to getting dressed. I pulled my pants off and took my dress off the hanger. I slipped into my dress and heels easily._

_Harry beamed when I came out of the lavatory. "You are so gorgeous, Ginny."_

_"Thanks!" I grabbed my wand and my small hand bag. "Shall we?"_

Chapter 8

We took the floo network to the first security checkpoint manned by the Ministry's Department of Security. We had to provide our wands for identification. They were weighed. Once our identities were validated and checked with the guest list, we were ushered into a queue for the second security check point. There was a group of goblins working this checkpoint. They performed a counter charm to reveal any concealments. The final check point was staffed by aurors who were performing legilimency spells on the guests. The guests were ushered into small curtained areas with an auror. The aurors read the guests' intentions only, not memories or thoughts. This would be the best way to tell if someone came to the gala with the intention of causing harm.

We passed all three checkpoints and made it to the press. Harry looked somewhat miserable as the camera flashes popped in front of his green eyes. After several photos, we walked to the lobby and checked our outer robes at the cloak stand.

"Shall we?" He gestures to the ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. Each British and Irish quidditch team had their own table with an arrangement of flowers and candles in the team's colours. Candles and music from enchanted harps floated about the room. Witches and wizards dressed to perfection milled about, talking and drinking champagne.

If a quidditch fan wanted to dine with their favourite team, they had to make a sizeable donation to the team's charity of choice. The Holyhead Harpies' charity of choice went to funding the education of young witches who would otherwise not be able to afford schooling. Some other examples of charities were the Appleby Arrows' organisation that preserved and saved endangered magical creatures. Another example was the Wimbourne Wasps. They sponsored research funding for St. Mungo's. All of the charities were great causes. We also signed autographs and took photos with fans for additional donations. It was more of a working night than a night to celebrate.

We flitted from group to group, talking and saying hello while sipping on flutes of champagne. Servers mixed with the crowd carrying trays of champagne and hors-d'œuvres. A wizard from the Department of Magical Games and Sports stepped onto a large stage at the head of the room and raised his wand to his throat. "Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending the British and Irish Quidditch League Annual Charity Gala! If you will make your way to your tables, dinner will be served presently."

We made our way to a large table, decorated with green and golden flowers. Our table was considerably larger than in years past, due to all of our bodyguards. Fans sat dispersed between bodyguards. Salad was served before the award ceremony began. The first award given was the Rookie of the Year Award. It was given to a newcomer from the Appleby Arrows. The second award was for Best Captain and it was given to the Lancashire captain.

Gwenog came over to my chair in between courses and leaned down to speak to me. "If we win an award, I would like you to go accept it on behalf of the team. I have a feeling you may be up for fan's choice anyway." She winked at me.

My mouth hung agape. "Me? Why?"

"You did save Gemma when our pitch was under attack. It made quite a splash in the papers."

"Right, okay, thanks."

She walked back to her seat. Harry and I exchanged glances. He looked curious as I leaned over and whispered in his ear, filling him in on the new information.

"I will need to go with you. I can stand backstage behind the curtains, so it won't look so obvious."

I started on my second course, a plate of roast beef and sauteed vegetables, feeling nervous. "I don't even know if it will happen so…"

Before I could finish my sentence, my team erupted in a chorus of cheering. I almost choked when someone slapped me on the back in congratulations. Harry smiled and pulled out my chair for me. We made our way to the stage; Harry took a somewhat different route and slipped behind a curtain to the backstage area. I went on stage and shook hands with the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. A large glass cup with "Quidditch Fan's Choice" etched into the glass was pressed into my trembling hands. I racked my brain for something graceful to say. With one hand, I raised my wand to my throat and spoke in a somewhat shaky voice, "Thank you for this high honor. I would like to dedicate this award to my unfailing fans…" I have to pause a moment for the cheers to subside. "I would also like to dedicate this honor to young witches everywhere who refuse to stop playing quidditch because of a few bullies. I am thankful that our league has supported our decision to continue playing. Let's continue this fight together!" This earns a standing ovation from the entire room. The noise is almost deafening.

The enchanted harp starts up again, giving me my cue to exit backstage. Harry takes my hand as we steer through a maze of dark curtains. I am on a euphoric cloud as a waiter jumps out and hits me in the chest with a stunning spell. My eyelids remain open, a scream dying on my lips, and my world fades to black.

…..

I awoke in a cramped, grey cell. I was cold and afraid. My shoes were missing. I searched around for my wand but of course I could not find it. Instead I saw Harry Potter, limp and unmoving in the corner. His hands and arms were bound to his sides with several lengths of rope. I looked down and noticed only my wrists were bound behind my back. Strange.

As I struggled to move my body into a stand, the door banged open. A large, angry, wizard came into the room with two empty buckets. He closed the door and set the buckets down with a bang. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me across the floor to the buckets. My scalp was on fire, but I refused to cry out in pain. He used his wand to fill up the buckets, one had steam drifting off the surface, and I assumed the other was cold. I felt sick to my stomach, nothing good would come of this.

I glanced over at Harry, he was still unconscious. The wizard fumbled with an omniocular hanging from his neck. It was like the ones people used to record quidditch games but the lens was short instead of long.

He pushed a button and pointed it at me, holding me by my hair with his other hand. "I have with me Ginny Weasley, a chaser for the all female team, Holyhead Harpies. She has defied us in public and has continued to play quidditch despite our warnings. Now Great Britain, you will be able to witness what happens to impertinent women who think they can handle a man's world. Many people prefer the cruciatus curse. I say there's not much fun in that, they lose their minds too quickly. I prefer to use a different hands-on method. I like to use water torture, it can go as slow or as fast as you like. You can see the body shut down slowly as it is deprived of air."

He levitated the camera off to the side, angling it at the buckets. He let go of my hair to get a closer grip, I tried to dodge him but I was too slow. He grabbed a handful close to my scalp and pushed me roughly to my knees. He plunged my face deep into the hot water. The water was clear but the bottom of the large wooden bucket was growing white mold growing around the edges. Water rushed up my nose, eyelids, and throat. Just when my lungs felt on fire, he brought my head up. Water streamed down my face, neck, and chest. I coughed up water and almost vomited. Before I knew it, my head was being forced in the other bucket, ice cold. The water sent shockwaves through my body. I stung my nostrils and made my skin break out in goosebumps.

I lost track of how many times I was dunked back and forth. I fought the overwhelming urge to black out; I was afraid of what would happen if I blacked out again. At some point, I ended up retching in one of the buckets and over my captor's shoes. The man cursed and kicked me swiftly in my side. I curled up in pain, coughing incessantly, and waited for the next blow.

I didn't feel the kick my fatigued body was half-expecting so I pried my eyes open to see what he was up to. I wanted to vomit again when I saw what was happening across the room. Harry had regained consciousness. He was struggling against the ropes to get free while our captor was fiddling with his omnioculars. He was narrating again, just as he had with me. This was most likely my only chance to escape.

I coughed up more water and tried to stop thinking about the pain searing in my lungs, nose, and scalp. I breathed in deeply and thought about wandless magic. It took me a few moments to focus and think clearly. I had done wandless magic before but not under such dire circumstances. The key to wandless magic was concentrating completely. My captor had obviously used incarcerous to bind me so the counterspell should be what? I was drawing a blank. I coughed up more water and tried to focus again. I pictured myself back at Hogwarts, sitting in Professor McGonagall's class. Transfiguring ropes would be incarcerous so to free yourself would be emancipare! I concentrated on on the rope on my wrists and felt the fibers with my fingers. I blocked out everything else and muttered, "Emancipare."

My attention was diverted as I heard Harry let out a groan of pain. My captor had just kicked him in the stomach and was doing a close up with his omnioculars.

The ropes on my wrists were loose enough so I could slip out of them. I looked around for my wand, not really expecting to see it. Of course it had been stolen. Running away was out of the question, I couldn't leave Harry here. I would have to do this the hard way.

I struggled to my feet. My blood rushed to my feet and I wobbled a bit. I leaned on the wall for support. I breathed in deeply and took another step. Better this time. I took another. My captor slapped Harry across the face. My blood was boiling with rage. I took another few steps. My captor spat on Harry's face and started talking about how Harry worked for a daft ministry that supported women. He blamed Harry for encouraging me to play quidditch.

My fingers clenched into fists, I was so angry. How dare he! I was behind him. I cupped my hands and clapped them down hard over his ears. He cried out in pain, holding his head and crumpling to the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" He howled. He brought up his legs and swept them under my legs, bringing me to the floor. Pain tore across my back and increased my headache tenfold.

I croaked out to Harry, "Harry! Are you ok?"

"Yes, Ginny get yourself out!"

Even if I could run in my state I wouldn't leave him behind. I didn't have time to think of much else. The crazed captor was climbing to his knees, cradling his head in one hand. "You'll pay for that!" He was reaching for his wand on the floor, I knew I had to stop him from getting it.

I reached over and punched him hard in the genitals. He was curled into the fetal position on the floor holding himself with both hands, howling obscenities in my direction. I struggled to my feet and took a step over to him. I brought up my right leg and kicked him hard in his knee cap. A sickening pop resounded throughout the small, dank room. "FUCK!" He wailed.

I grabbed his wand and stumbled over to Harry and went to work on the ropes. My fingers were trembling and I was scared someone else would come in any second. I inhaled and cleared my mind as best as I could. I took the wand and recited, "Emancipare!" The ropes vanished. Harry's arms were around me, pulling me to my feet. I handed the wand to him.

"Can you walk?" He asked me as I wobbled uncertainly.

"I think so." I started coughing violently again. Harry quickly bent down and hooked one arm behind my knees and the other around my back. He lifted me easily and cradled me to his chest. He held the wand in his right hand, the one under my knees.

We stepped around our captor's howling body and out of the room into a dark corridor. There were several other rooms. "Which way should we go?" I asked Harry.

Harry looked around quickly. "If this is anything like the reports, the hallway empties into the command center. All of the major death eaters will be gathered there."

That sounded terrible. "What happens at the other end of the hallway?"

Harry sighed. "It's either a dead end or in some cases there are small fire escapes."

"So which way would you like to try?"

"Left." As he carried me down the hallway, our captor was dragging his way out of our chamber and bellowing down the hall at us. "ESCAPE! THEY ARE ESCAPING!" Harry fired a stunning spell at his head and he quickly stopped moving. Harry picked up the pace. I could hear footsteps behind us. I knew we didn't have much time. We could see a door at the end of the hallway. It could be an exit or just a broom cupboard.

A curse nearly missed my head and hit the wall to my left. Harry spun around and fired a few spells back at the death eaters. He managed to disarm two of them. Harry put up a large shield and looked at me. "Let's go." He ran the rest of the way to the door and kicked it open. I sighed with relief as I breathed in fresh air and the night sky. My stomach churned when I looked down though. Below us was a narrow and precarious looking stair set that had been carved out in a steep hillside.

Harry set me gingerly down and closed the door behind him, locking it with his stolen wand. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Harry raised his wand to the sky and called out, "Expecto Patronum!" His stag appeared, white and glowing, tossing its head back from side to side. "Alert the aurors of this base. Tell them we have escaped." His stag galloped back into the night sky.

We could hear muffled voices from behind the weathered wood of the door. Harry grabbed my waist, crushing my body to his. His lips urgently found mine for a brief and passionate kiss. "I hope this works."

I felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition. Before I knew it, we were standing in the lobby of St. Mungo's. I breathed a sigh of relief. And once again, my world turned to black.

Author's Note: Thank you awesome betas Lady WhiteHaven and Stephanie0! Couldn't have done it this one without you both. I will try to update again soon. My goal is to have this story finished within the next three weeks. Thanks for reading!


	9. On the Mend

This chapter is for mature readers only.

Previously in Chapter 8:

_I felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition. Before I knew it, we were standing in the lobby of St. Mungo's. I breathed a sigh of relief. And once again, my world turned to black._

Chapter 9

I awoke in a small, sterile, white, room again. I guessed it was morning. I had on a thin hospital gown and my hair felt like it was in a series of knots and rats' nests. My head and body ached terribly. The same mediwizard, Trevor I think, who tended to me after the explosion at my pitch was pulling out potions and smiling at me.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Miss Weasley," Trevor teased.

"Yeah, I need to swear off those death eaters," I said dryly.

He handed me a small glass of pain potion. I downed it. He handed me another for my sore throat. I downed it. By the third potion, an invigoration draught, my aches dulled into a minor annoyance.

"How are you feeling now?" Trevor inquired.

"Much better, thanks."

"Let's check your vitals." He checked my vital signs and declared me on the mend. I did not have any broken bones. "You will probably continue to cough up water over the next few hours and that is normal. I don't want to give you a potion for that because that water needs to leave your body. Your throat will probably be sore for a few days; you can take Grand Pepperup Potion for that as needed. Look, I don't know what you went through in there but there are some things we can't heal. Please make sure you talk about it with someone. Illnesses of the mind tend to stem from hardships. I've seen it more times than I like, as I used to work in the permanent ward. To be on the safe side I am sending in a healer to examine your mind."

A healer came into my room next and introduced himself as Helbert Spleen. We talked for a good bit and with my permission he looked at my memories. When he was finished, he looked me in the eyes.

"Now what I have seen is enough to put most young people into shock and possibly form a disorder. But I know you have seen plenty of things most young people haven't. My professional opinion is that you will be able to overcome this. You have overcome worse things. I want you to read this," he handed me a flyer for acute stress reaction and continued to speak, "If your symptoms match these, you need to pay us another visit. I want you to stop by this time next week to see how you are doing. You will most likely have difficulty sleeping. You can take dreamless sleep potion before bed for a week or so. After that I want you to go to sleep on your own. Most people find that they sleep better after vigorous physical activity. Since you play quidditch that is probably right up your alley."

I nodded. "It is."

"Good. I'll send in your family, if that's alright?"

I nodded again. I read the flyer on acute stress reaction. Symptoms of acute stress reaction included: detachment, muteness, flashbacks, night terrors, anxiety, and depression.

My mother came flying into my room next, crushing my head to her chest. "My baby! Oh Ginny, I am so glad you are alright!"

"Me too." I mumbled into her chest. My dad hugged me, gently, after she was done. After he pulled away a bit to start smoothing my hair I asked Mum, "Have you any clothes for me?"

"Certainly, my dear." She rummaged in her handbag and pulled out old jeans and a button down shirt that I had left at the burrow. After I changed, she charmed my hair into a simple ponytail.

"Where's Harry?"

"He is talking to the aurors in a room off the lobby," my dad informed me, "I imagine they will want to set up an interview time with you. Obviously they will wait until you feel better."

"You both need to come with me to the burrow...at least for the night." Mum demanded, "I would feel so much better knowing you were safe."

We went down to the lobby. Harry enveloped me in a quick hug, planting a small kiss on my hair. After I set up a time to be interviewed for Monday morning, we took the floo network back to the burrow. Mum set me up on the couch in the parlour, fussed over both of us and made a ridiculous amount of food. The rest of the family came by to see me and wish me well. By the end of the evening, I was tucked into my own bed, relieved. I lay in bed, listening to people leaving or going to bed. It wasn't five minutes after the last toilet flush before Harry slipped into my bedroom dressed in pajamas. He closed the door behind him and silently waved his wand at my door, warding it from listening family.

"Hey you." I smiled at him as I turned on my side toward him. I patted the empty space next to me.

Harry smiled and happily climbed into my bed. "I've gotten very used to sharing a bed with you."

"Yeah, same here. You're a nice sight to wake up to."

"You were bloody brilliant last night, Ginny. I wouldn't have made it out of there if it weren't for you."

I blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks, Harry. Same here. I wouldn't have escaped if you hadn't apparated us out of there with that wand. By the way, do you think the aurors can get our wands back?"

"Yes, as long as they haven't destroyed them. We may be able to get them back tomorrow. I know they raided the bases last night and today." He absentmindedly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ginny, do you want to talk about what happened before I woke up?"

I dropped my gaze to my sheets and started tracing a random pattern on my pillowcase. "I don't want to but I know I should. The guy grabbed me by my hair and pushed my face into buckets of cold and hot water. I threw up at one point, that's when you woke up and he started in on you."

Harry seemed to be holding his breath. "So he didn't...um..violate you?"

I shook my head. "No. He was more interested in filming my slow suffering."

His jaw clenched as I told him the details. When I finished speaking, he promised me with a serious expression, "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to put him and his comrades away in Azkaban for the rest of their pathetic lives. I will even get a dementor to watch over his cell specifically."

I patted his arm in reassuringly. "Thank you, Harry." I blinked away a few tears that threatened to spill over. He truly cared for me.

A small smile formed on his lips. "I was so proud of you for beating up that death eater. I just wish I could have done something more. I have to be the worst bodyguard ever."

"Harry, you did rescue me after I untied you. I wouldn't have been able to apparate away from that terrible place. Don't you dare think that you didn't do your job."

Harry tilted my chin up with his hand and kissed me tenderly. "I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you properly."

I looked into his green eyes. "You know, I think this time we really rescued each other."

"I know this is really early and all, but I just have to tell you...Ginny, I am in love with you."

A grin spread across my face. "I love you too, Harry."

Our lips met with a need and desperation that I had never felt before. I molded my body into his. My hand snaked into his silky hair as his arm found its way around my lower back, pushing his pelvis on to mine. His tongue danced with my tongue, exploring my mouth hungrily. His hand snaked down my back and grabbed my bum. I moaned softly into his mouth. I felt his excitement press against my upper thigh. My hand traveled down to his shirt hem and I gently tugged it up, revealing his slim and toned chest. He helped me take it off, replacing his glasses as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

I climbed on top of him, grinding myself onto his member; I could feel him harden through our thin pajama pants. My hands left to explore his chest, reveling in the muscles beneath his smooth, warm skin. Harry's hands grabbed the hem of my own shirt and paused, waiting for my permission. I nodded and he tugged my shirt off hastily and tossed it across the room. He let out a deep sigh as he gazed at my bra. He kissed me again as he ran his hands up and down my back.

I broke away from his wonderful lips and trailed kisses down his neck. I stopped at the hollow of his neck and sucked his flesh. I heard an intake of breath and then felt his large hands cupping my bum. "Ginny...wait a sec."

I pulled away and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure about this? You're not just doing this because you're upset?"

I smiled. "I'm sure. Harry I've wanted to sleep with you since New Year's Eve. Remember when I was trying to make you jealous by dancing with Luna?"

His eyes grew dark. "Yes." He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the mattress, straddling my hips. He slipped his hands around my back and unfastened my bra, freeing my breasts. My nipples immediately became hard. He began to kiss my right breast while his hand explored my left. I let out a moan when he took my nipple in his mouth. He switched breasts after a little bit. Before I knew it, my own hips began to tilt up to find some relief on his legs.

He continued to leave a trail of kisses down my stomach to my pajama bottoms. He kissed my sex through the thin fabric. "Harry," I moaned as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my pants and took off my knickers and pants in one swift movement. He then lowered his tongue between my legs and began to lick my clit. He took one finger and slid it easily into my folds. "Fuck!" I whisper-yelled and grabbed hold of his hair. My hips bucked toward his tongue. He slid in a second finger, earning another moan and began to move in and out of me at a steady rate. He picked up the pace after a minute or so. I grabbed hold of his arm and began to move my hips with him. Harry licked his lips as I did this. "You are so hot." He whispered as he licked my clit again. I cried out again.

Harry took his fingers out of me to my extreme disappointment, but I smiled when I saw that his pajama bottoms were now on the floor. His cock was long, pink, and perfect looking. I reached out to stroke it. He closed his eyes and moaned as my fingers worked up and down his smooth shaft.

His hand stopped my own hand after a few minutes, "Are you ready?"

I nodded in reply. He knelt before me and slowly guided himself into me. It took a moment for me to adjust to him. When I nodded, he began to move within me. I started out holding his thighs, staring into his eyes. Waves of pleasure rolled across me. I tried to pay attention to every movement to embed this moment in my memory. I had to grab the sheets when he sped up, our breath quickening, sweat forming between our bodies. He cupped my bum and slammed into me, sending me over the edge. I felt him follow me, collapsing partially on me, crying out my name in release.

He pulled out of me, panting. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was."

**Author's Note**: Thank you again to Stephanie0 and Lady WhiteHaven! This story is almost complete, thanks for reading.


	10. A Proper Date

Previously in Chapter 9:

He pulled out of me, panting. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was."

Chapter 10

After we had breakfast at the burrow, Harry and I went back to my flat. We had been hiding our affections all morning and it was taking a toll on both of us. I couldn't wait to take a proper shower and have my way with Harry again. I had had a brief shower at the burrow last night, but it wasn't my own bathroom. One of the reasons I loved my flat was for the bathroom. It was a long and slightly narrow bath made of blue tile. The shower was composed of larger blue tiles with an adjustable shower head. Glass enclosed the shower, and there was a small bench I used to shave my legs. I had enchanted the water system so there was always plenty of hot water.

Right now, nothing sounded better than wasting time soaking in my shower. I stood on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. "I'm going to take a shower."

Harry smiled. "Think of me," he said with a wink. He sat down with The Daily Prophet and a cup of tea.

I peeled off my clothes and turned on the hot water. I took time lathering my hair and the rest of my body. I stood under the stream and let the water massage my back. I was honestly a little sore still from the other day. I pushed the dark thoughts from my mind and let the water relax my muscles. A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked, poking his head in the door.

I smiled. "Not at all. Come in."

Harry opened the door, already in his tight black briefs. "You are so sexy."

I smiled as I pushed my hair out of my face. "Take those off; I want to see all of you."

Harry looked surprised. "Yes ma'am." He slipped his briefs off and kicked them out of the way. He placed his glasses on the sink and stepped into the stream with me. His hands sat on my waist and gently pulled my wet body to his own. Our lips crashed together greedily. I placed one hand around his neck, and the other trailed down his back and reached down to cup his bum. Harry's hands moved to my breasts, fondling them and teasing my nipples. I broke off our kiss and decided to delay our gratification a little longer.

I grabbed a bottle of soap and a cloth and began to wash Harry. He tried to take the cloth from me, but I snatched it away. I started on his arms, switching between his right and left. I trailed the cloth across his chest, then slipped behind him and scrubbed his back, taking time to massage his neck and shoulders. I could feel the tension leave him as I worked on his shoulders. I then went lower, lathering his perfect bum and strong legs. I turned him around, rinsing off his back. I sat down on the small bench and washed the best part of him. The sharp intake of breath as I lathered his member was music to my ears. I could feel myself become wet as I watched his face, tilted back, eyes closed, hands out gripping the walls for support. I loved making him feel this way.

I rinsed him off and quickly licked the tip of his hard cock. "Ginny," he moaned. "Don't stop." I smiled and took his head into my mouth. My tongue traced the tip in circles. His hands found their way into my hair. Once my mouth was used to his head, I took in more and more of him, earning more moans from Harry's parted lips. I cupped his balls and began to bob my head up and down his shaft.

"Ginny, stop, I need to be in you." I smiled and pulled away. I was about to stand up when Harry gently pushed me back down. He got on his knees and parted my thighs with his hands. He licked me down the middle, and I almost came undone. I was already turned on from seeing Harry get worked up. Harry slipped a finger inside of me. "You're so wet!" He exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me!" His eyes became dark. His hands gripped my thighs tightly. "Turn around then," he instructed as we moved to our feet, and soon I was facing the bench. "Bend over." He growled as he gripped my hips. I placed my hands on the bench and cried out in ecstasy as I felt him slide into my slick entrance. Harry let out a low moan as my pussy formed around and tightened against him. He started out slowly easing his way out and in, gripping my hips and ass to do so. My grip tightened on the bench as he picked up the pace. My breasts went flying as we reached our peak. His hands moved to my breasts as he spilled himself in me.

He pulled out of me and turned me around, folding me into his arms in a warm embrace. "You're brilliant, Ginny."

"So are you, Harry." I placed a kiss on his neck.

We rinsed off and got dressed for the day. We both had to go in to the ministry in an hour and be interviewed about our abduction with the death eaters. We would also have to testify against them at wizengamot when the time came.

I dressed in pressed black trousers and a white button up shirt that had a black polka-dot pattern across the fabric. I charmed my hair into soft waves, applied light make-up and slipped on my heels and robes. We apparated to Grimmauld Place for Harry to get dressed.

Harry dressed in grey slacks, a lavender shirt, striped tie, and robes. We took the floo to the ministry and went up the lifts to meet the aurors. Harry led the way to the same conference room that threw us together in the first place. Harry talked to a few aurors and waved to me as he walked down the hall to a different conference room. I took a seat on the opposite side of the conference table and fiddled nervously with my hair.

Auror Robards, head of the office, lead off the interview. "Thank you for being here today, Miss Weasley. We need to get your testimony in order to move forward with the trials against the death eaters. Will you tell us how you were abducted from the gala?"

"I had just accepted an award. Harry...er...Auror Potter was waiting for me backstage. He took my hand and was guiding me backstage. A man dressed as a waiter hit us with stunning curses."

As I was speaking, quills were animatedly dancing across parchment on their own accord, recording my words.

A different auror asked the next question once the quills caught up. "What do you remember when you were conscious?"

I took a deep breath. "When I awoke, we were in a small room. Auror Potter was tied and unconscious. My shoes and our wands were missing. My wrists were tied together. I moved to sit up when a man came in, carrying two buckets. He dragged me by my hair over to these large buckets. He had an omniocular, like the ones you use to film quidditch but it had a very short lens instead of the usual long lens. He told the omniocular my name and my crimes against the death eaters. He filled up the buckets, one with hot water, the other with cold. He forced my head under water, between cold and hot back and forth. I vomited in a bucket and on his shoes at some point. He dropped my head and kicked me. That's when Auror Potter woke up and he started in on him."

It was eerily quiet in that room. The only noise was the scratching of quills. It made me uneasy. Another auror asked me the next question. "Miss Weasley, what happened when Auror Potter gained consciousness?"

"When he awoke, the death eater went to him with the omniocular and started talking about how terrible Auror Potter was. He kicked and spat on him. I snuck up behind him and brought my hands down across his ears, injuring his equilibrium. He fell to the floor and kicked my feet out from under me. I stood up and kicked him in the genitals. In order to make sure he did not try to follow us, I kicked out his knee cap…" At this point most of the men in the room were staring at me, some with their mouths agape. "And then I took his wand and got Auror Potter's ropes off. I was having difficulty walking at that point so he carried me down the corridor."

We paused a few moments and allowed the quills to catch up again. "Shall I continue?"

"Please do," Robards replied, looking very interested.

"We went down the corridor in hopes of finding a fire escape. Two more death eaters came running down the hall. They fired curses at us. Auror Potter then fired at the remaining death eaters and threw up a shield charm. We made it out of the exit. He locked the door, sent a patronus to the aurors, and apparated us to St. Mungo's."

The questioning went on a bit longer. I was asked questions about details, wrote out descriptions of the death eaters, and signed my testimony. About an hour later, the interview seemed to be winding down.

Auror Robards rummaged around in a yellowed envelope. "I believe you would like to get this back." He took out my wand and handed it to me. I felt a surge of relief and happiness as my wand was reunited with my fingers. I smiled and cradled my wand to my chest, elated to have it back. I shook hands with the aurors and was told we would be sent an owl when the trials were arranged for the death eaters.

Harry was waiting for me in the corridor, "Do you mind if we pop by my office first?"

"Not at all." We wound our way to his small office. Harry rummaged around for a few things on his desk. I watched the palm tree sway in the breeze through his fake window.

"Did the questioning go okay?"

"Yes, were you questioned as well?"

"Yes, I got my wand back and handed over the death eater's wand for evidence. It shouldn't be hard to prosecute him with his wand for evidence...Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"The press is going to be all over this story, no matter what we do. I wouldn't be surprised if we had reporters following us around by this evening."

"Yes, I suppose it's only logical since we disappeared at the gala."

Harry looked at some parchment on his desk for a moment before he met my gaze. "Do you want to tell them about our relationship or wait until a later time?"

I sank down into a chair. My stomach churned. I really did love Harry and I hated that the press would pry open our lives, but that was part of it. That was the price of dating Harry, a price I would pay a thousand times to lie in his arms. "They will find out eventually, I suppose."

Harry nodded. "Would you be ok with it if we released a statement about it? That way we can control what is said to an extent?"

I nodded. "You are the public liaison expert here."

Harry smiled. "I will work on that. But first, I would like to ask you on a proper date. If you'll let me."

I beamed up at him. "I'd be delighted."

We worked a bit longer on a joint statement, getting the wording just right. We paid a visit to Gwenog, letting her know about our relationship and our upcoming statement.

She seemed happy with the news. "I'm happy for you, Ginny! And I wager our ticket sales will increase with this news once the season starts up again. Just try to keep it good press."

"Don't worry, Harry works in the public liaison office at the ministry so he is used to this sort of thing," I reassured her.

With Gwenog's blessing, we went back to the ministry to submit our statement. We sent a copy to Ava Green to announce on the wireless.

We gathered our things and headed toward the lifts. We walked past the fountain in the lobby when an enormous flash went off in front of our eyes.

"How about a kiss for The Daily Prophet?"

Harry gently guided me around the accosting photographer to the floo network. "See what we have to look forward to?"

"Now they will have a picture to accompany our statement."

We stepped into the green flames and out into Harry's kitchen.

"So where are we going tonight?"

Harry put on a pot of tea. "I think now given the state of things we shall have to content ourselves with muggle London. Unless you want to put more photos of us in the paper?" He turned around to gauge my reaction.

"Muggle London is quite fascinating, really. Luna and I have been going there a lot recently." I blurted out stupidly.

Harry poured the tea raising his eyebrows. "Have you now? What exactly for?"

I blushed furiously. "I'll tell you later." I tried unsuccessfully to hide my blush by taking a gulp of tea. It was still scalding and I ended up coughing a good deal.

Harry immediately looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He rubbed soothing circles on my back and waited for me to nod.

"Yes," I said between coughs. I moved to the sink and spit up some mucus. "Forgive me, that was probably disgusting."

Harry just looked worried and continued to rub my back. "It's from the water buckets, isn't it?"

"Yes, the healer said I would cough up water for a bit. I coughed up a bunch at the burrow, but I guess there is still some left."

"Perhaps you should go back to the healer?"

"I have to go back anyway this week. If it doesn't get better, I will ask to move my appointment up."

At that moment, we were startled by an owl flying into the kitchen. It landed on the counter beside Harry and proffered its leg. Harry untied the parchment and gave it a treat from the cupboard, then unfurled the letter and scanned its contents. I took a small sip of my tea and managed not to choke.

"It's from the head of my department. The trial is being expedited due to the severity of the crime. We will have to testify in court on Thursday."

I nodded. I really wasn't looking forward to looking my captor in the face, but I did want to see him escorted out by dementors. He really did belong in Azkaban.

Harry placed the letter on the counter and picked up his mug. He took a sip before asking me a question. "Muggle London is ok with you then?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Good, have you been to The Five Fields?"

I shook my head no as I took another sip of tea.

"It's a fancy little place in Chelsea. They have seafood as well as British food. It's more contemporary though."

"Is it good?"

"Yes, amazing."

"Okay, let me change and then we can go."

We popped over to my flat where I slipped into a black lace dress and touched up my makeup. We apparated behind the restaurant and walked around to the front. It was a smallish building, blending in easily to a nice neighbourhood. The inside of The Five Fields was nice and intimate. A white coffered ceiling offered dim mood lighting. Small tables with muggles filled the space with a candle on each white linen tablecloth. The walls were papered a bluish-grey. Waiters swept about the room in full suits. After a small wait, we were ushered to a table in the corner. My chair was pulled out for me and my napkin was placed in my lap before I could even set my handbag down. The menus were made of thick white paper, the kind that just felt heavy and expensive.

I smiled over our candle at Harry who was studying the wine list. "Is this ok?" he asked me, pointing to a wine selection. I nodded, not really caring. If their wine was as nice as their decor, it had to be good.

I studied the menu, unsure of what to get. "So how did you hear about this place?"

"Believe it or not, Ron told me."

"Really? My brother found this place?"

Our waiter brought a wine bottle, showed us the label, uncorked it, and poured it into the glasses. Harry took a sip. "No, I think Hermione took him here for an anniversary or something. But Ron was talking about how great the food was."

We placed our orders with the waiter. I ordered the yorkshire lamb with sweet potato and pine nuts. Harry ordered the orkney scallops with green lentils and kaffir lime. We chatted about Ron and Hermione since we were on the subject.

"By the way, I'm glad you never went out with that bloke Hermione was trying to set you up with." He threaded his fingers through mine across the table.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad too. I definitely made the right choice."

We put our hands back in our laps as our food arrived. It looked more look like a piece of art than something you could eat. I picked up a forkful hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the art, and brought it to my mouth. Bugger the art, this food was divine! From the looks of Harry's face, he felt the same. Dinner was over all too quickly and we decided to split a dessert. We ordered the white chocolate and passionfruit with roulade and malt ice cream.

We spent the time waiting for dessert talking about our dishes and exchanging excellent restaurants we had gone to over the years. I was glad he was passionate about food. As a Weasley, it was almost a prerequisite to enjoy food.

The dessert arrived, decorated with edible flowers. Harry and I took turns savoring the sweet flavors. After dessert was cleared, our wine was finished, and the bill was paid, we slipped out into the night.

Harry put his arm across my back and pulled me into his side. "Ready to go home?"

I smiled at that. His use of the word "home" was sweet and natural. Hopefully we would someday have one home together and wouldn't have to pop back and forth between flats. "Sure." I replied.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. We are coming to the end of our journey with this story. Thank you Stephanie0 and Lady Whitehaven for your help and wisdom!


End file.
